The Thing About Us
by fate-laid-its-hand
Summary: Brittany becomes Rachel's new roommate while Santana is infatuated with her. Quinn and Santana are roommates and now Santana wishes it was her rooming with Brittany. How will Santana deal with her feelings? And how will Brittany return them? Set in New york the summer before their senior year of college.
1. Missing Out On Meeting Her

"Okay Q, I'm all packed. Lets hit the road!" I yell.

"Not so fast missy, we have to wait for Rachel to get here." Quinn states.

"Ughhhh can't we just leave without her!" I plead as I head to sit down on the coach next to Quinn. I've never fully grown to like Rachel that much, yeah were friends, but id rather hit the road right now than wait for her.

"No Santana we can't." She answers. "Have a little patience will you.

Theres a knock on the door and I immediately jump of the coach and tell Quinn ill get it. I want to give Rachel shit for being three minutes late. I put on my best Lima Height Adjacent gangster voice. "BERRY, I swear ill kill you!" I swing the door open and see the most scared face I have ever seen in my entire friendship with her…I guess you could call it a friendship.

"Whoa hold back the tears I was just messing with you"

I giggle a little and so does she. It always scares her when I scream at her using her last name. She know it means shits gonna go down.

"Listen guys I'm sorry but my Dads thought they had to have this huge celebration for before I left for another state, incase you forgot to Santana we are moving far, so I got about twenty hugs from the both of them before i could make it out the door. "

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" I say.

Quinn get up from the coach and gabs her luggage on the way over to my front door. "listen rach it"s fine! lets just get out of here" Quinn chimes in. "Agreed" I say. The three of us make our way to the car.

We get to the airport pretty quickly and end up being early.

I hate being early for flight you literally just sit there for no reason.

I read my magazine while Quinn and Rachel walked around of rho apparent reason.

The plane ride was as expected. Me in the middle listening to both of them chatting over me about Rachel's broadway show she's going to be in, and Quinn's bar tending job.

They also talked about our rooming situation. Unfortunately, we could only find two, two bedroom apartments so Rachel agreed to go solo and find someone to room with.

At first I was happy that she volunteered but than I felt bad.

She didn't have to offer and she could have just said Quinn should room alone. Thats something I admire about her. And trust me, I don't admire people much.

Im badass. And I don't usually feel bad but I'm learning that Rachel is actually a really nice person.

They kept on talking and talking and I tried to pay attention and keep up. Eventually I just gave up on the conversation and put my headphones in because honestly I had no idea what I was going to do once we got there. Yeah, I'm an okay singer and all, I mean I did go to nationals but I'm not Broadway good. Yet as much as I hate to say it, Rachel is.

I was relieved when we landed because I couldn't feel my butt and I was starting to get a headache. "Finally!" I exclaimed as we exited the plane and walked down the boarding hallway. "I literally though my butt was going to fall off.

"Ohh shut up," Quinn says. "Now lets get our luggage and get to Blaine and Kurt's apartment, I don't want to be late for diner." We walk to the luggage return and collect our things. It takes a wile because service is so god damn hard to find now a days. We finally get everything-well, Rachel and Quinn get everything while I sit and read my magazines-and make our way outside. It's pretty crowded in the city. A flight to lima wouldn't be half as bad as this but in New York you can turn and see people at every corner.

Rachel feels the need to be the one who calls for the cab because she thinks she's already some big New Yorker. It only takes us about Forty minutes to get to blaine and Kurt's house. When we do, you wouldn't believe you're eyes.

They had balloons and everything set up on their front lawn. Oh and boy was their house HUGE. I mean their had to be at least twenty different rooms, I don't know why we can't just live here instead of finding our own apartments.

I find it sappy, and embarrassing that I'm apart of this gay fest. I mean, they set up balloons.

Kurt and blain walk out to meet us and of coarse knowing them, It's this huge deal as if we haven't seen each other in years. Meanwhile it's only been two months. "Kurt!,Blaine!" Rachel and Quinn scream around in unison. Rachel leaps into his arms and he spins her around as the two of them squeal. When he drops her, Quinn and him embrace.

I was never one to hug and be all happy when seeing someone. So i just waited until their happy fest was over and gave them each a short hug.

"How was the flight!?" Kurt asks excitedly. "terrible" I complain. "Oh shut up," Quinn says. "It was fine".

"Speaking of fine!" Rachel chimes in. "this house…..is SO fine. I mean it's amazing! How did you guys afford this?"

"Well you can thanks Blaine's brother" Kurt says.

"Oh hollywood, lucky you"

"Finally someone who understands" Blaine says.

I get it, it must be hard for him to have a brother so self consumed. I never really liked him anyway, or they way he treated Blaine. Which is unusual for me being the fact that I never really care about people's feelings.

'Yeah so you guys can just put your stuff down in the living room and we can go out to diner!" Kurt exclaims.

"oooooooo where are we going?!" Rachel asks.

"Oh," Blaine starts. "It's this nice restaurant a couple blocks from here we've been to a couple times, you guys will love it."

"Awesome," Quinn says "lets get going!"

It takes me a while to take in NYC. Its so beautiful here. I can't help myself from looking out the window and seeing all the different people. It was always my favorite thing to do in a car ride when I was younger. Look at someone on the street and try and guess their life story. I do it anywhere really. The streets, restaurants, football games. It just interests me I guess. Especially now in NYC, it's the best place to do it with all the different kinds of people. So I spend my car ride doing that. Rather than listening to Berry and Quinn blabber about pointless things.

When we get to the restaurant its pretty crowded. Luckily, Kurt tells us that he made reservations so we are seated right away.

We order drinks and make small talk until its time to order our food. Kurt of coarse, gets his crab legs while Blaine gets the simple fish platter. Berry feels the need to get a salad because 'it's what all the broadway actresses eat. Me and Quinn stick to out usual Steak, like real women. Well, as much of a women as a 21 year old girl from Lima, Ohio can be.

We talk about school and how much we missed being together everyday. Oh, and Quinn finally tells Kurt and Blaine that her and Puck are dating. Well, their working on it.

Since Puck lives in California it's hard for them to keep a healthy relationship. But he's living with mercedes and she's making sure he's faithful.

I think it's great that they are together.

I mean after all they did have a baby together.

I also find it weird that I'm saying they are good together being the fact that I sleep around with Puckerman billions of times.

He's defiantly not my type though.

They also said they would come down the next week to visit us and out new apartments. Well once we actually move in.

Which makes me think.

"Hey Berry?" I say.

"yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to move in with some stranger? I mean I could if you want me too, I know you're not very good with first impressions.

"Wow, Santana Lopez actually wants to do something nice for someone else?, I think I'm witnessing a miracle" Quinn says obnoxiously.

"Shut up Lucy," I snap "I just want to help Berry out"

"As much as I appreciate you're offer Santana, I wouldn't want to intrude on you and Quinn. I know you both have wanted to be roomies forever and I'm not going to take that away. I don't mind anyways. Besides i'll be right in the opposite building, no biggie."

That's what I love about Rachel. She will really do anything for anyone. I hate to say but I actually admire her.

"Okay well in that case, I'm going to head to the ladies room, be back in a sec." I say as i scoot out of the booth.

"You know Rachel that's very generous of you to offer yourself to find a roommate and let them be together" Blaine says.

"Yeah well i understand that they-" Rachel's interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me?" A young man hops out of the booth behind ours and stand in front of the table.

"I suppose I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but i couldn't not when i heard you needed a roommate, you wouldn't happen to still be looking would you?" He asks.

"Well yes I am but-"

Rachels interrupted again this time by Kurt

"I think she was going for someone with a little less…testosterone. Kurt explains to the muscle toned man in front of him.

"Oh no! not me, my friend Brittany". He points to the girl looking down at her empty plate obviously too shy for comfort.

"Britt come here and stop being so shy its fine."

A blonde Girl makes her way over to the table fiddling with her fingers.

"So I'm moving to Florida tomorrow, and well, Britt needs a place to stay. She's lived with me basically forever and the rent on my apartment is too much for her"

The blonde jumps in. "Well we were listening and hoping that maybe you were still looking and I could maybe move in with you?"

"Of coarse you could interview her and anything you want, I just want her to have a place to stay." Her friend states.

"Okay, yeah." Rachel says. "That would actually be great." She said with a wide smile.

"Oh my gosh really?!" She digs through her purse and pulls out a pen. "Okay well here's my number" She says excitedly as she scribbles on a napkin. "Just give me a call after your diner and we can set up an interview at my place maybe".

"Yeah sounds good!" Rachel says.

"Oh and his is Matthew by the way" The blonde says.

"Well, we will leave you be and talk to you later, thank you so much" Matthew says.

"Oh yeah no it's my pleasure" Rachel exclaims.

There four of them watch the pair walk out the restaurant with interlocked arms.

"Well that…was….amazing!" Quinn states.

"I seriously love her! And thats a lot coming from a gay guy." Kurt joins.

Blaine suddenly kills the mood. " I don't know I mean you did just meet her and like at a restaurant too…"

"So what," Quinn says. "She would have been just meeting any other person she was going to be living with"

"Yeah maybe your right, you know I just want the best for you Rachel" Blaine says.

"Yes, Yes of coarse" Quinn mocks Blaine as Santana walks back to the table,

"What the hell took you so long missy?" Kurt asks.

"I hads to reapply my makeups" Santana replies.

"What did I miss? Let me guess, work, work, Broadway, work, work, and more broadway."

"Hmm let me see," Quinn says. "Nothing really…well besides Rachel finding her new roomie!" She says with a huge grin.

I look around and they all seem to nod in unison.

"You've got to be kidding me right? I Leave for three minutes and you find your roommate? Typical"

"She was sooooooo nice Santana!" Kurt says.

"Oh yeah I'm sure some girl you pick up at of a restaurant to be you new roommate is 'soooooo nice' huh"

"She was!" Rachel adds in.

"Anyway, were probably going to meet up with her at her place later, so lets go get home before then."

They finish their meals rather quickly and make their way home. On the way Rachel receives her awaited phone call from brittany with her address and the time to come over.

"Apartment 4b on 76th street" Rachel hears through the receiver as she gets out of the car and walks towards Kurt and Blaine's mansion of a house.

"Okay great, see you in a half hour, Bye!"

"Guys she's so great!" Rachel squeals.

"Yep I'm sure she is Berry" I reply.

"You know," Kurt says. "You don't always have to be the party pooper."

"Im not I just don't give to shits about this girl who's breaking us three up. I don't get what the big fuss about her is."

"Santana we are not being broken up, nor will we ever." Quinn explains.

"Yeah I will literally be right across in the opposite building, I mean I'm sure i could look out my window and see you." Rachel says.

"Yeah whatever." I mumble as I sit down on the coach.

"Well don't sit down! We have to leave to go to Brittany's" Rachel tell me.

"Are you kidding me? We just got home." I say.

"So what? don't you want to meet her?" Blaine joins.

"Oh yeah Blaine i totally want to meet the girl taking Rachel away from us."

"She's not taking me away" Rachel says.

"Whatever, you guys go I'm staying here" I say as a prop my feet up on the coffee table and turn on the T.v.

"Santana…." Quinn starts.

"Bye!" I say as I shoo them out the door.

Rachel, Quinn, Blaine and Kurt all shuffle into Brittany and Matthews apartment.

It was cluttered with boxes everywhere.

"Sorry about the mess," Brittany started. "We packed up all my things too".

"That's okay" Rachel says.

Kurt and blaine make their way into the kitchen and make small talk with Matt.

"So Brittany we talked it over and I would love to have you move in with me." Rachel said with her award winning smile.

"W-What? Really? Oh my gosh thats so great, than you so much!" Brittany sputtered as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck.

"You don't know how much this means to me, with Matt leaving tomorrow night I would have been all alone, thank you so much!"

"Well Brittany you seem to be a lovely girl, and besides I'm probably much better off with you than getting stuck with some psycho New Yorker.

"Matt!," Brittany yells across the apartment. "I'm moving in!" She says with the biggest grin on her face"

Matt appears in the living room with Kurt and Blaine beside him.

"Thats so great Britty!" He exclaims as she gets up and jumps into his arms.

He spins her around and sets her carefully on the floor.

"Im so happy for you Britt." he says.

"So when are you moving in?" Kurt chimes in.

"Well I have dance tomorrow morning at 7, want to go for breakfast after and than do it?" Brittany says.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Rachel says.

"Okay so ill just text you after class and see you four tomorrow!" Brittany says.

"Yeah sounds good," Quinn says. "Oh! But Santana's going to have to come and meet you too!"

"Oh gosh I almost forgot about her." Rachel says.

"Who's Santana?" Matt and Brittany say in unison.

"She's my roommate," Quinn says. "She was at the bathroom when you two came to the table and she couldn't make it here.

"Okay cool, well than i'll see you guys tomorrow!" Brittany says while Quinn and Rachel get up from the coach and make their way over the boxes to the door.

"Ok, Bye Brittany. Bye Matt." Rachel shouts as she heads out the door.

Once their all completely out Mat turns to Brittany.

"Britt are you sure you want to do this? I just want the best for you."

"Im sure Matty, I mean, I think this is the best for me." Brittany replies.

"So you're doing it?" Matt asks.

"Yeah," Brittany shakes her head. "Im doing this" She says with a smile.

Well guys there is chapter one. Keep in mind this is my first fic so I know its not amazing. I promise you ill work hard on it! Follow my tumblr! .com


	2. Roomies

I wake up to Berry and Fabray screaming at me.

"Come on San! We're already ready to go so get your ass out of bed you lazy shit." Quinn screams at me.

"Oh and wear something you can move around in, you'll be doing a lot of unpacking.

We managed to get all our stuff in our apartment that night, and Berry slept at Blaine and Kurt's.

I look around the room and see nothing but boxes.

"Ughhhhh" I groan as reality hits me and I realize I should have unpacked last night like Quinn.

Now I have to do it later. After I help this stupid new hobbit that I don't even know.

I throw on a pair running shorts and a white tank top.

They were the only thing I could find, and I wasn't planning on opening every box so that I could look decent.

I make my way down the hall and see Blaine, Kurt, Rachel and Quinn sitting on the coach waiting for me.

"How long can one girl sleep for?" Kurt says.

"Leave me alone, I don't even know why I'm up this early, literally its 9 O'clock what the fuck" I spit back.

"Well you still need to meet Brittany missy, and you have to be nice." Quinn says.

"Yeah," Rachel says. "I don't want her to not move in with me because of you."

"Uh huh like that would happen, let's go already." I say.

"Not so fast." Quinn says. "You really have to be nice."

"Yeah," Rachel joins in. "She's a nice girl and I don't think she will be able to handle your bitchy side, so cut her some slack."

"Okay hypocrites, don't yell at me for not being ready when you won't even let us leave the damn house." I say.

"Okay, chill, let's go." Quinn replays and we all file out of the apartment.

We drive down a couple of roads until we pull up to this glass one story building.

"Where are we?" I say. "I thought we were going to breakfast."

"We are, we have to pick up Brittany from her dance class first. She doesn't have a car she just walks." Rachel informs me.

"Ohh great a dancer." I mock.

"Seriously San? Already with the rudeness." Quinn says as we get out of the huge car.

"Aw Quinnie the pooh, too rude for your innocent ears?" I ask sarcastically.

"Shut up, bitch." She snaps back.

I laugh at how mean we are to each other.

She just shakes her head trying to hide her laughter.

We walk in and immediately a blonde headed body catches my eye.

I can't keep my eyes off her as we walk past the studio and sit on the waiting bench.

The way her body moves with the music is so hypnotizing to me.

I snap out of it and realize that it's actually quite weird to be thinking that way about a girl. I mean…right?

"Hi guys"

My thoughts are interrupted by a tall tan man with brown hair and green eyes. I get lost in his eyes for a second.

"Hey Matt" They say in unison.

"So class should be over in five than we can head out." The stranger says.

Who the hell is this guy? And how do my friends know him?

"Uh, Quinn," I whisper as he takes a seat next to us and the rest of them watch the dancers.

"Yeah?" She quickly replies.

"I was just wondering who this man sitting next to me is. Care to tell me?" I say in my most bitchy yet sarcastic tone.

"Hmmm, well you would know if you actually came to meet them last night. I'm pretty sure it's Brittany's boyfriend. I mean they live together and stuff so."

I nod my head understanding.

I focus again on the blonde. I hate this feeling. I can't take my eyes of her and I love watching her body move at the same time I hate that she's making me feel this way.

No what way? she's not making me feel anyway I mean she's a girl she can't.

It's probably just because she's a good dancer. No, make that a great dancer.

I suddenly feel thirsty.

I spot a vending machine right near the changing room and quickly hustle over to it.

I dig through my pocket to find two dollars.

Once if in finally get the wrinkly shit to go in, I slam on the button with the choice of the pink vitamin water. It's called 'Spark'.

"If I were you I would have gone with red. 'Attention'." I hear from behind me.

I turn around to find that same beautiful blonde I was gawking at earlier smiling at me.

She moves past me until she's in front of the vending machine.

She puts in two dollars and gets the pink 'Focus' flavor.

I was momentarily floored by her beautiful smile.

Now that I'm seeing her up close, I can't help but stare into her eyes, her light sky blue eyes. They are even prettier than that nobody named Matt's.

"You look like you get a lot of attention" she whispers in my ear with a wink as she leaves me there breathless and disappears into the changing room.

I'm frozen and I almost drop my drink right than and there.

The nerve of this girl, I have chills down my spine.

I literally hate myself for getting this feeling but I couldn't fight it. It was like a pit at the bottom of my stomach. Like those butterflies you get when you….like someone.

I'm just glad I won't have to see her again.

I sit back down and stay quiet as I wait for Brittany to appear.

Until I remember I forgot to even ask which one she is.

"Hey guys, which one was Brittany?" I ask.

"The blonde one." Blaine replies.

My stomach drops. Than I remember, there were like 10 blondes in that class, it won't be her.

The rest of the gang makes small talk while I dig through my mind with thoughts.

We all look up as the dancers file out of the changing room.

My eyes shoot around trying to find the blonde I talked to earlier. Well, not really talked to.

"Okay ready to go?"

I hear from behind us.

We all turn around at the same time and I swear my jaw drops to the floor.

I watch as her eyes bulge out clearly remembering me.

"Yeah," Rachel says. "Oh and this is Santana!" she says as she nods her head towards me.

She looks me up and down and I swear I see a slight smile form on her lips.

"N-Nice to meet you Santana" She stutters.

She obviously wasn't planning on seeing me again.

"Yeah you too" I say with a smile.

I just can't help myself from smiling when I talk to her.

"Hooolldd up, Satan Lopez is actually saying it's nice to meet someone? Brittany let me tell you, you gotta be pretty special." Kurt says.

"Zip it Kurt. You're the one's telling me I can't scare her off." I spit back.

"Okkkayy," Quinn says as she puts her arms between us and grabs my hand. "Lets just go to breakfast before we start a world war."

We all get up and walk towards the car.

I stay linked arms with Quinn the whole time. Its kind of out thing I guess, to link our arms together.

Since Brittany and Matt walked here this morning, we all have to ride to breakfast together.

Kurt and Blaine take the two front seats, Rachel, Quinn and Matt take the middle, and I'm stuck in the back of the Ford with the blonde dancer.

Just my luck. I think to myself.

I position myself so I'm facing out the window and try to avoid as little eye contact with Brittany as possible.

Kurt blasts the song "Stereo Hearts" and they all sing along.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around scared of what I might find.

"Sorry about our introduction," She says. "I just saw you and, I don't know, wanted to know you I guess. Its kind of hard to explain." She's sort of yelling because the music is so loud but i can hear he perfectly.

I'm almost certain if I open my mouth nothing would come out. Brittany's eyes meet mine as she smiles back. I thought her eyes were blue before.

"Don't worry about it" I yell back while smiling.

"But we might as well have a formal introduction". I state boldly.

"I'm Santana" I say as I reach my hand out and she meets me half way.

"Brittany" She says with a giggle and I feel her grip tighten on me.

She doesn't let go of my hand right away like I was expecting.

She just kind of looks in my eyes for a couple of second and I honestly don't mind.

I feel the butterflies start-up again and I snatch my hand away.

"S-Sorry" I say as I turn to face the window again and let go of her hand.

I know this feeling. At least I think I do. But at the same time I know i can't have this feeling. And I also know she doesn't have the same feeling as me.

I decide I'm going to just brush it off.

Besides, Quinn said Matt's her boyfriend. Wait, why do I even car if she has a boyfriend. Your straight Santana. I remind myself.

We get to the restaurant rather quickly and we are brought to our circular table at the diner.

"Sit next to me?" Brittany whispers in my ear.

There is obviously no way a person could say no to the girl.

I just smile and take the seat next to her.

Now that I'm thinking about it, she could just want to be good friends, maybe even best friends. But Santana Lopez doesn't do 'Best friends' unless its Quinn.

She's my only exception because she's almost as badass as me and I just fucking love her.

Quinn sits on the other side of me with Rachel next to her.

Than Kurt, than Blaine, than Matt until full circle back to Brittany.

"So Matt," Blaine starts the conversation ad he turns towards Matt. "What time do you leave tonight?"

"Around 6" He replies. "I'm just going to help Britt move in and stuff and then I'm gone."

Good. He's leaving. I think to myself.

"Darn. I was hoping we could all go to a club together or something."

"We can go to the one I work for!," Quinn squeals. "I start tomorrow so maybe I could her a discount!"

"Ooooohhh! I'm so exited!" Rachel says.

I look over at Brittany and see her whispering something in Matt's ear. It makes my stomach knot

I hear her say 'its okay' than I watch as she moves her hand down and squeezes his thigh.

My breath gets caught in my throat.

I start choking and everyone's eyes divert to me.

Quinn smacks me on the back with a giggle and says "Breath missy"

I laugh it off.

"Water must have went down the wrong tube" I explain.

"Somebody needs to watch out for my Britty if you're going clubbing." H essays with a laugh.

"Shut up." She says as she smack his arm.

Everyone starts to talk about unpacking and we decide to get started.

It takes a couple of trips to get all of Brittany's and Rachel's stuff over too Rachel's apartment so we wait there until Brittany, Matt and Rachel are finished bringing it.

When they get back, the torture begins.

"Okay so Blaine and Matt will do all the heavy lifting," Quinn says. "Kurt you can help them set the living room up, I'll help Rach with her room, and San? can you help with Brittany's.

"Yeah I guess" I mumble.

Im actually glad I get some alone time with her.

I wanna get to know her and this is a pretty good way.

"Come on!" Brittany squeals as she grabs my hand and run to her room. We get in there and there are few boxes.

She let's go of my hand and It makes me feel cold.

"Okay so lets just get all this stuff out of the boxes and then when the boys bring in the cabinets we can set it up." she says.

"Okay cool." I say.

I sit down on the floor and start taking little nick nacks out of a box.

She takes a seat next to be and starts doing the same.

Its quiet, but its a comfortable quiet.

Like I don't have to say anything but its okay.

Her being their makes it okay.

The boys come in with her bed and set it up rather quickly. We continue going throughout the boxes.

I pull out a duck piggy bank.

"This is cute" I say breaking the silence.

"Thanks! Matt got it for me last year. Ducks are kinda my favorite"

I think about what I'm about to say, but it just kind of comes out.

"So, are you and Matt…"I say.

"..Are we what?" She replies.

"Like, dating?" I say. The second I do she starts to giggle.

I get self-conscious and just start giggling with her.

"W-Whats so funny?" I ask as she continues giggling.

"He's my best friend. Nothing more and nothing less." She says.

"Everyone thinks that for some reason though." She adds.

I feel like a weight is lifted of my shoulders. Like I can say anything now.

"Oh it's just you guys seemed really close so-"

"We are," She tells me. "We have been friends since kindergarten so."

"Thats cool" I reply.

It goes quiet again. But the good quiet.

"So speaking of dating," She starts. "Are you and Quinn like…together?"

"What?!" I say.

I'm seriously taken back by this question.

Sure Fabray and I have made out a couple of times in high school but she's my best friend.

Her face starts getting red the longer I don't answer.

It's cute that it makes her embarrassed.

"No no no-no no." I say.

"Oh gosh no." I add.

Her face relaxes.

"I mean, N-Not that I have a problem with that kind of relationship, I mean like Blaine and…she has a boyfriend….um never mind" I say.

"Yeah I get it, me neither." She says with a soft smile.

"Okaayyy," Matt says as he comes into the room walking backwards with a dresser. "This is the last of your stuff Britty".

I don't like how he calls her that. Even though that I know there only friends, it still makes me angry when he says that.

I'm glad he's leaving tonight.

He exits the room to help out Rachel.

"So Santana," Brittany says. Rachel told me your going to CUNY in the fall. Are you doing any summer things right now?"

"Actually yeah," I'm glad she asked. "I'm taking some classes at the American Academy of Dramatic arts. Which is fun."

"Thats so cool! so you like sing and stuff?" She asks excitedly.

"Sort of, yeah." I giggle. "How about you?"

"Just dance." She shrugs. "I'm pretty boring I guess."

"Your dancing is defiantly not boring." I say.

She looks up, smiles and blushes.

We finish quickly and I'm surprised to see that it's already 5 o'clock.

I guess time flies when you're having fun.

"Oh Matt, we better leave now so you can catch your flight." Brittany says.

"Britt are you sure you wanna go alone? It's gonna be a lonely ride back." Kurt says.

"Oh, your right" Brittany says sadly.

"I-I'll come with you." I spit out.

I know I just met her today, but I feel like were friends.

She turns around to me and smiles.

"Okay, great." She says with a big grin.

"Wow Satan, your being extra nice," He says and turns towards Brittany.

"She must really like you" He says to her with a wink.

I don't know for sure but I swear I can see her pale face blush a little.

It makes me happy.

"Alright!," Matt says. "Let's get going"

We walk out the door and to his car.

He already packed his stuff so we don't have to go back to their apartment.

"Quinn don't lock the door, I don't have a key yet remember" I scream to her as i get in the backseat.

"Yeah yeah" She says shooing me off.

We drive to the airport and mostly just listen to music the whole time.

When we do get there I see sadness flood Brittany's face.

She parks near the curb and Matt gets out of the passenger seat and starts to unpack his things out of the trunk.

I get out too, being the fact I have to move up to the passenger seat.

Brittany and I help him get a luggage and stack his stuff up one by one.

When it's all done I shake his hand.

"It was nice to meet you Matt," I say. "Have fun."

"Thank you Santana, you too." He says with a smile.

I lean up against the car to let him and Brittany say their goodbyes.

She hugs him and he spins her around. It's now that I realize she's crying. It makes me sad too.

They stay like that for a few seconds.

For some reason I feel like I'm intruding on them so I just get into the passenger seat and wait.

A minute later Brittany jumps in the car and stars driving.

I can see the red in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"What? Yeah." She says without looking at me.

"Hey," I say as I put my hand on her arm.

My hand burns when I touch her, but it feels good.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." I tell her.

"Thank you, Santana." She says. "You know, you're a really great friend." She tells me.

"Friend?" I ask her shocked.

"Yeah….we are friends right?" She asks this time she seems nervous to talk to me.

"No yeah of course we are! It's just…nobody has ever really called me a friend. Well like besides Quinn and them." I say. " Definitely not someone just meeting me. I know that sounds stupid but it's true, so thanks." I say with a smile.

I realize my hands still on her arm and i pull it away quickly and I'm defiantly blushing.

"S-Sorry" I stutter.

She doesn't answer, I just see her smile.

She turns up the radio and Valerie by Amy Winehouse comes on.

I can't help myself because it's my favorite song so I start singing along. First low, but then I get more confident.

I feel her eyes on me and I face her and blush.

"You have a great voice!" She yells over the music.

"Thanks." I say looking down.

"You have to do broadway, or something, your amazing!" She puts her hand on my leg and squeezes it with a smile.

I feel my body and breathe freeze. I just smile back at her.

And the rest of the car ride is just a comfortable silence. With my friend. That I like.

I think I really have to face the fact, that I have a crush.


	3. The trouble with today

My day is boring.

I unpacked all my things and started my new job.

Unpacking was the hard part.

It took me hours and Quinn refused to help me until I was practically finished.

That lazy bitch.

I don't have many knick nacks like Brittany does, but I have a hell of a lot of clothes.

Which is what took me so long.

I guess you could say I have a shopping problem.

Because I own every piece of clothing you could ever want.

After unpacking, I had to go straight to my dumb job.

I'm working at this restaurant walking distance from my apartment.

It's not the worst job of all time but the manager sucks.

He's just some grumpy old man who yells at every one. He's more mean than me.

Its stupid, but I need the money so I deal with it.

All I was able to think about all day was tonight.

I get to see Brittany tonight.

Only a couple of hours.

I'm going to try to figure out how she feel's.

I mean she was extra flirtatious at her dance studio, but then again that could just be her personality.

I'll just put on my best flirting and see how she reacts.

I'm not expecting to make out with her just figure out my feelings as well as hers.

Because I'm obviously attracted to her. It's hard for anyone not to be.

I don't really care either, I've always kind of know I had an attraction to everyone, not just boys. I just could never make myself accept that, or tell anyone.

Not even Quinn.

Becoming friends with Brittany, is starting to make me accept it.

She also so sweet, which is new for me. All the corkiness is something I never had in my life before.

I drive home and maybe go over the speed limit a little on the way.

I'm too excited for tonight to care.

"Okay Fabray," I say as I burst through the door. "Lets pick out some sexy outfits and show the newbie how Lima we really are."

I put my purse on the hanger and turn around to three laughing faces.

"Why don't you show me now?" Brittany replies still giggling.

"S-sorry, I-i didn't know you were here. I didn't mean it to be rude its just a joke and-"

"Its fine," She assures me. "Besides we should probably go get ready anyway right Rachel?"

Rachel nods and get up from the coach. "We have to get ready too, we were just stopping by to help Quinn with the kitchen.

I stand their at the door as the two of them approach it.

It's still wide open from when I walked in.

As Brittany brushes past me she stops at my ear.

"I can't wait to see your sexy outfit." She says and skips down the road to catch up to Rachel.

She turns around for a quick second and winks.

my stomach does flips, I didn't know winks could do that.

"Fabray you could have told me she was here! She probably hates me now!" I yell.

"Calm down she was laughing, why do you care anyway you've never liked people."

"Okay well I'm obviously stuck with her so I don't want to make an enemy." I lie.

I'm not being nice to her for that reason at all. I'm being nice to her because I like her.

I feel like I have to be friends with her. As much as I hate to admit it, she has an effect on me.

Whenever I'm around her I just feel nice. Which is bad because I'm never nice.

The scariest part is I just met her yesterday.

"Oh Q, guess what." I say.

"What?" She answers while flipping though her magazine.

"I think we would make a pretty damn good couple." I say with a wink.

"Oh and what makes you think that?" She asks laughing.

"What so funny? You know you want this," I say while gesturing my body. "And I was talking to Brittany and she asked if we were dating! How ridiculous is that?"

"Wow, she has quite a wild imagination."

"Ohhh come on Quinn, we had some good times in high school." I joke.

She know I'm joking to. We always bring out make out sessions up to embarrass the other.

"Did you tell her that I have a boyfriend?" She asks.

"No, I told her we were in a loving and committed relationship caboosey. Obviously yes." I say.

"Whatever," Quinn says rolling her eyes. "let's go pick out your 'sexy dress'."

"Hey Rachel" Brittany says on their walk home.

"yeah?"

"Have you ever like, met somebody, and just knew that you were supposed to be friends?"

Rachel doesn't answer for a few seconds.

"I mean like you just really like them and wanna be close with them." She explains.

Rachel smiles.

"Well yeah, I felt that way about Quinn, and Santana and I feel that way about you." she says with a smile.

"Yeah, me too." Brittany says.

"Let me guess," Rachel says. "You feel that way about Santana."

"D-Dont think I don't like you because I do, I realllllyy do I just feel like Santana s different. It's weird too, because I just met her but I just met you too."

"I can tell." Rachel says. "And I'm glad too, you bring out something different in Santana. I can already tell. Trust me if you were someone else she probably still wouldn't have met you yet. Santana is closed off. And I think you can bring her out of her shell. I'm surprised she liked you so fast. It took her years to warm up to me. You must be special Brittany."

Brittany blushes.

"Thanks Rachel." She says as they reach their building.

"Oh and I almost forgot," Rachel says as she opens the door. "On monday we are going on our annual camping trip us five used to do in lima, are you in?"

"Oh my gosh I love camping! Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" Brittany asks.

"Of course not, we would love for you to come." Rachel replies.

"Okay than yes!" Brittany says and they go to get read for the night ahead.

Me and Quinn show up to club first and order the first round of shots.

Quinn is wearing a tight dark blue dress and I have on a high-waisted skirt with a tight yellow shirt.

It surprisingly looks really hot.

We only wait a couple of minutes before Blaine and Kurt show up.

Rachel and Brittany join right after.

Brittany is wearing a tight black dress that is extremely short. And it's fucking hot.

Rachel has her loose-fitting dress because god forbid she looks like a slut.

We pick our first shots and decide to toast.

"To Brittany!" Kurt yells.

"To Brittany!" We all say back in unison.

"Guys I just want to say thank you for making me feel so welcome. It really means a lot. So next rounds on me!" She says.

We take a couple more rounds and before I know it Quinn is pulling me to the dance floor.

"You think that I'll get fiirrredd if I umm, If imm badddddd." she manages to get out through all her drunkenness.

I feel pretty drunk myself, but I'm better at controlling myself than she is.

"Your fine" I say back with her and we dance hand in hand.

Rachel, Kurt, Brittany and Blain join us.

Blaine and Kurt dance together and us four girls just dance in our own little circle.

It's hard to focus on dancing when I'm watching Brittany.

"Brittany you are amazinnnnggg!" Quinn says.

Brittany blushes and stops dancing as energetically.

All she was doing was swaying a little, but she did it perfectly.

She really is so good and I can't take my eye of her.

I realize I'm slowing my movements when Rachel whispers in my ear.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm fine just rusty." I lie.

We continue dancing and I'm having fun until I feel a body against my back.

Usually I'm all for dancing with a hot stranger but right now I want to be with Brittany.

I just want to be able to touch her.

I look up and see that there are different guys grinding on all of them.

Brittany.

Theres a tall blonde behind her and she's smiling at him.

I know I can't have her but it feels like my heart shattered.

She starts dancing sexy with him.

I decide that two can play that came so I turn to face the brown-haired boy and start grinding into him.

As much as I hate to do it, I love it because I see Brittany looking down at the floor somewhat defeated, now only swaying against the boy.

I drop down on him untill my head is below his waist and Quinn and Rachel squeal.

He spins me back around and start making out with my neck.

I hate it.

He's so rough and just plain rude.

Yeah this is a club, but have some class.

Although I shouldn't be taking, I just dropped down to dick level on him.

I continue anyway because I don't want to have to see Brittany with another guy.

I keep dancing until I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I'm expecting it to be another guy so I just shrug the tap off.

Better to just stick with one.

"San please." I hear in my right ear.

I turn quickly to see Brittany standing alone holding her hand out behind the guy against me.

I smile at the guy but he still tries to follow me. He probably thinks I want to go back home with him or something.

"Be right back." I lie to him as I detach out hands and walk away with her.

"Can we take another shot?" She asks.

"Yeah sure, was everything okay?" I ask her.

We order another round and have them in front of us in no time.

"Just wasn't feeling him." She replies.

I nod my head and we down another shot.

I'm pretty sure this is too much for Brittany because I know she took more when Quinn and I went to dance.

I take it anyway though because it makes her happy.

After I swallow something goes off in my head.

Brittany took me away from that guy.

Was she jealous? She didn't need to talk or anything. Maybe she just used taking a shot as an excuse to get me away from him.

She could have gotten Quinn or Rachel to go with her, but she chose me.

She also called me San. She gave me a nickname. I smile to myself.

I realize I'm over thinking and I quickly shrug it off.

I look up at Brittany and see she's downing another shot.

"Woahhhh tigahh." I say. "Thats enough of that." I tell her as I get up from the seat and hold out my hand.

Just as I do so a song ends and Kesha come on.

"This is my favorite song!" I plead.

She smiles and takes it as we walk back to the dance floor.

When we get there, I expect her to drop my hand and start dancing. She doesn't though. She holds onto it and starts dancing with me.

She takes my other hand in hers.

'This place about to bl-o-o-o-o-o-o-owwww'

We continue like that and I realize Brittany's getting a little crazy.

Dancing like she would on a guy.

I remember that she took a lot of shots and I look over at Rachel and Quinn for help and see that they are dancing together the same way so I figure its okay.

I swear for a second I see Rachel smirking at us, but I can't be sure.

She turns around to face me.

I look her in the eyes as she smiles shyly and grinds into my leg.

I swear it's the hottest thing I've ever seen. And felt.

I dance back onto her and feel her breath against my neck.

I decide I love it so I keep going.

I feel her put her head on my chest.

I look down to see her and all I see are tears rolling down her cheek.

"Brittany?!" I yell over the music.

She doesn't answer.

I put my hands on either side of her face and pull her head to mine.

Her eyes are puffy and she is shaking. How did I not realize she was shaking.

My mind is racing and I don't know what to do.

I've never dealt with something like this before.

Maybe she's just one of those sad drunk's.

I take her hand in mine and bring her towards the bathroom.

"Hey you." The same guys I was dancing with earlier says as he smack my butt, obviously looking for attention from his now laughing friends.

"Get a life, douche." His friends start laughing at him and I feel accomplished.

I pull Brittany into the bathroom.

"Britt tell me whats wrong?" I ask once were there.

"I-I wan a go home San." She stutters through her tears.

"Brittany, you have to tell me whats wrong. Are you sick of something? Do you wanna use the restroom?" I say gesturing towards the stalls.

"No. Home." Is all she says.

I give up.

"Okay come on let's go" We walk through the club hand in hand towards the exit.

I don't see Rachel or Quinn anymore so I decide to just leave.

Finding out whats wrong with Brittany is more important.

I have to call for a taxi because I can't take Kurt's car, I'm too drunk to drive, and walking home would be extremely challenging.

It takes a while to actually get a taxi but I do.

We both stumble inside and she's still crying.

The driver looks at me funny.

"76th street." I say.

He continues looking at me funny.

"Are you going to drive or what twitchy?"

I called him twitchy because since we got in his hand has twitched against the wheel non stop.

He narrows his eyes but doesn't say a word and starts driving.

Brittany holds on to my hand the entire ride.

It doesn't take very long and were home in five minutes.

I have to separate our hands to get out and pay the guy.

I have trouble getting the money out but I manage.

"It's been a pleasure." He says in a sarcastic tone as he pulls out.

I don't say anything, I just stick the middle finger at him.

There's the bitchy side they were talking about. I think to myself.

It upsets me but right when we are in each others reach again she takes my hand back in hers.

We walk up to her's and Rachel's apartment and she stays silent.

It's not until we get inside and the door is closed until she finally speaks.

"I'm so sorry" She mumbles.

"For what?" I say. "Brittany tell me what wrong".

She continues crying.

I look at her and I feel so bad.

This helpless girl is crying in front of me and I'm doing nothing.

I pull her into a hug and wrap my arms tightly around her neck.

She settles hers around my waist.

I let her cry for a minute or so.

I let go of her and pull on her hands towards her room.

we have trouble with the whole drunk walking deal but we manage.

I search for clothes for us both to wear and it's not much of a challenge being the fact that I practically but her room together with her.

She's crying so hard but won't tell me whats wrong.

"Take your dress of." I demand.

She listens and does as she's told.

I can't help but stare at her body. It's so perfect.

I shake my head and walk towards her.

She staring at me with tears running down her face.

I can't really see that well because I forgot to turn the lights on and I'm too lazy to do it now.

The only light is from the outside street lights and the moon.

I pull s t-shirt over her head and she helps me with the shorts.

She sits down on her bed and brings her knees up to her chest.

I stumble trying to get out of my dress.

Once I'm clothed again, I sit with her.

"San I'm sorry you had to leave." She manages to say through her tears.

"Brittany," I brush a strand of hair away from her face. "I don't want you to worry about that at all, I just want you to tell me what's wrong."

She puts her head in-between her legs.

All I hear is muffled crying.

"Britt…" I say.

She lifts her head up from between her legs and stares at me.

"I don't have a mom San" She says.

I don't really understand at first what she means. Or why she is crying.

I stare at her with a confused face.

Did her mom leave or something?

"9/11" She finishes.

She starts hysterically crying like that word sets her off.

I automatically know what she's saying.

I'm absolutely speechless.

I didn't even realize today was that day.

I mentally beat myself up for being so stupid.

Even though I didn't know Brittany's mom was killed in it, I should have at least know the day.

I guess I just didn't think much of it.

I scoot back to the top of the bed and pull her up towards me.

I wrap my arm around her and she leans her head on my chest.

"S-she died." Brittany finishes what she was saying before even though I already figured it out.

"I know sweetie." I rub my fingers up and down the length of her arm attempting to comfort her.

She takes her arm and grabs a fistful of my shirt in her hand.

I can tell she's angry, but sad also.

I let her cry.

I know that she doesn't want to talk, and I don't want to make her. She just needed someone to comfort her, and be there.

The best thing for her right now is probably silence, but I can't sit here and watch her cry.

"Britt," I start. "You could have told me.."

She shakes beneath me.

"We wouldn't have gone out if we knew, I would have stayed home with you all day."

She looks up at me.

"Brittany I want you to be able to talk to me about things. I mean, we are friends right?" I say with a smirk.

She giggles through her tears and puts her head back down.

"She was my best friend," Brittany says. "We did everything together. It was right after my brother chase was born."

I squeeze onto her tighter urging her to continue.

"I-I talked to her while it was happening. I was literally on the phone with her when it….when it crashed down"

She's talking though tears.

I want her to tell me more.

"I was 10 years old."

There's a pause and realize she's catching her breath. I give her time.

"I had to help my dad take care of my brother and sister at 10 years old. My sister Katie didn't understand and would always ask me where mom was. I didn't want to say anything tonight because I didn't want to ruin everyone's night." She tells me.

"Is that….is that why you got so drunk?" I ask.

"Well yeah," She says. "I figured it would help me get my mind of things. By the way, sorry for dancing like a slut on you."

"Don't worry about it," I giggle. "I didn't mind." I say back.

I draw circles on the back of her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know if i should or even how to bring that up in a conversation. I just broke down at the club and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if you think I'm a freak because we just met and I'm laying on you and telling you all of this but I just feel like I can tell you things."

I'm mad at her for thinking I'm mad that she's crying.

"Seriously Brittany. Don't be sorry at all. I know it must be so hard for you, I can't even imagine. Besides, i'd rather be here with you than at the club dancing with some weirdo"

She giggles.

I love hearing her giggle. Seeing her happy.

"San?" She says.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind." She says while shaking her head.

"No Britt, tell me." I say sternly tightening my trip on her arm.

She hesitates.

"Will you stay with me?" She whispers.

"Of course" I reply.

I make circles on her back for a while until she's finally asleep.

I realize that I forgot to put us under the covers but I decide to leave us be because if I move, she might not come back into my arms, and I want to stay like this forever. I could stay like this forever.

The feeling of her head on my chest and my arms around her is something special.

I keep circling on her back until I drift off into my own sleep.

So Long time no see. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to 9/11 and anybody who has ever lost someone close to them during like me. To all the parents, children and fighters.

Tumblr: hemo-the-homo


	4. The Rachel Berry Show

I wake with a massive headache.

I'm about to get up from bed to get Advil when I remember last night, and realize there is a head still on my chest.

I smile as I watch Brittany sleep. She's so peaceful.

Than I remember why she is lying on my chest in the first place.

Her mom.

She told me everything last night. Her mom died in 9/11 and she didn't tell any of us al night.

Instead she tried to use alcohol to make herself feel better.

It obviously didn't work out and I ended up taking her home.

We talked it over and she fell asleep on my chest looking as peaceful as ever.

Like she does right now.

She stirs in her sleep and groans.

I giggle.

She life her head up and looks at me with groggy eyes.

"Morning" I smile at her.

"Good morning" She croaks out.

I laugh at her again.

"Why do you keep laugh at me?" She asks as she puts her head back down on me.

"I don't know you're being cute." I say.

Right after the words leave my mouth I can't believe that they did.

"Y-You know like…being all sleepy in all." I correct myself.

She giggles back.

"Gee thanks" She replies.

We sit there for a couple of seconds in a comfortable silence until she speaks up.

"Thanks for tucking us in" She says.

I look down and see that we are under the covers.

I don't remember getting the covers over us.

I remember telling myself not to so that Brittany wouldn't wake up.

Oh my god. Rachel tucked us in. Rachel saw us.

What is she going to think? What is she going to say?

She's going to know.

She is going to suspect something I mean I let her sleep on my chest with her arm around me that basically screams 'I'm gay'.

She looks up at me waiting for a reply.

"Oh, yeah you're welcome" I smile at her.

"Want some breakfast?" She asks.

"Sure Britt, but we gotta make it fast. Quinn is probably wondering where I am and besides I still have to pack for the trip."

Oh shit. I just brought up the trip Brittany wasn't invited to.

"Yeah okay, I should probably start to." She says.

"Start what?" I ask.

"…packing" She answers.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"Santana, the trip, we were just talking about it like two seconds ago silly."

"Wait you're coming?" I ask her happy yet surprised.

"Well yeah," She says. "Rachel invited me, I hope that's okay with you. I mean if you don't want me there I don't have to come. I know I just kind of came into the group so."

She shrugs and I see in her eyes that she is sad.

"No, no of course I want you there! Do you know how hard it is to be stuck with all of them and not have someone fun for 24 hours?" I say.

"Okay good." She says. Her face softens and a smile forms on her lips.

"Share a tent with me?" I ask and hold my breath waiting for an answer. "Berry and Quinn are annoying to sleep with and I don't feel like sharing with the two lovers."

Her grin gets huge.

"Yeah of course!" She says excitedly and throws her arm around my neck.

We walk to the kitchen and Rachel is nowhere to be found.

Probably still sleeping, but thank God.

"Okay what do you want?" She asks as she scans the kitchen.

"What do you have?"

"Everything. I for one really want pancakes." She says excitedly

I laugh at how cute she is.

Cute?

I shake that thought off.

"Okay, so let's have pancakes." I say.

She opens the pantry and slowly turns to face me.

"We can't." She says with a frown.

"Why," I question her. "No more?"

"No, I just….dont know how to make them."

I can see the embarrassment in her face.

I try to hide my smile but I just can't.

It's so cute that she can't make pancakes.

Cute.

When I start laughing, she furrows her brow and gets sad.

"Britt," She doesn't look at me. "Britt, it's okay, I'll make them." I say through giggles.

I walk over and grab the box from the open pantry.

Brittany backs up as if giggling me space to cook the pancakes.

I don't know how she can't do this, it's pretty damn simple.

"Grab a bowl for me?" I ask her and she does so.

She sits up on the counter next me watching me add all the ingredients.

"You know Britt, there is a recipe and directions on the side of the box."

I eye her as I continue mixing.

"Yeah, but recipes and directions are extremely confusing, so I never bothered with them." She shrugs.

"Pan?" I ask not knowing where all of their supplies are.

She points right under the stove.

I walk over and grab a pan.

Turning the stove on, I as butter and pour the mix into it.

She watches in amazement.

I watch as it cooks and so does she.

"How are you?" I blurt out.

She looks at me funny.

"Well, I'm being fed pancakes at my leisure, so pretty fantastic thanks for asking." She says with a smirk.

I laugh at her response as I flip the pancakes.

"No, I mean from last night." I ask cautiously.

I don't want to upset her again, but I want to make sure she's okay.

She hesitates before jumping of the counter and grabbing a carton of orange juice.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She shrugs.

"Are you sure?" I ask not believing her answer.

She grabs two cups and sits down at the table.

"Yup, so are you excited for school?" She asks obviously trying to avoid the topic.

I take the hint and finish cooking the pancakes.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say placing the plate in between us.

"Thats good, me too." She says with a smile.

"NYU? Correct?" I ask her, remembering Rachel telling me.

"Yup." She says with a hug smile as she pours syrup all around.

They are quickly devoured.

"Those were amazing Santana!"

I laugh and pick up the plates tossing them into the dishwasher.

As I do we hear Rachel mumble something, probably just waking up.

Rachel tucked us in last night, obviously seeing us in a compromising position.

"Well I'm going to go in the shower, I'll see you at Rachel's show tonight right?" She gets up from the table and hugs me goodbye.

I like that she hugs goodbye.

Oh crap. I forgot I have to go to Rachel's show. I don't even know what it's about or why I'm expected to go.

I nod and grab my phone leaving Brittany to take her shower.

I run out the door trying to avoid any conversation with Rachel.

When I get to my apartment Quinn is sitting on the coach.

"Where were you last night missy?" She narrows her eyes.

I know she's just playing with me.

"Brittany's. Long ass story." I tell her.

"Don't care." She says as she get up with her bowl of cereal and walks into the kitchen.

I follow her and sit on one of the stools.

"So do we havveee to go to Rachel's thing tonight?" I ask her.

"Yes Santana we really do. It's her first show and we're her best friends!" She says.

"Okay, Okay." I reply. "Hey, did you know Brittany is coming tomorrow for camping?"

"Yeah Rach told me, I'm so excited, why?"

She puts her bowl in the dishwasher leans on the counter.

"No reason, I just didn't know."

She nods and starts to walk towards the bathroom.

"Shot shower first." she shouts as she goes to grab a towel.

"You're the only one who want's it." I yell back.

I love mine and Quinn's relationship. We can be so stupid around each other.

"Okay stinky missy." She says as she shuts the bathroom door behind her.

I head upstarts to pack for tomorrow's camping trip because we have to leave in morning to get there on time.

We're probably going to get lost on the way being the fact that we have never been to this camping site.

I remember that I'm sharing a tent with Brittany and my insides jump around.

I have her all to myself…inside a tent. I smirk to myself as I finish packing.

I lay in bed watching The Lion King.

It's always been my favorite movie and Quinn had it on DVD so i figured i'd pass the time with it.

"Come on San!" Quinn shouts to me.

I pull my skirt on and grab my purse.

I actually like broadway shows. Wicked was always my favorite.

I don't know why we have to go see 'Chicago'.

I mean Rachel's only a back up singer as of now so it's not like were ever going to hear her voice.

My phone buzzes and I check to see who it is.

Its and anonymous number.

I slide the unlock keypad to open the message.

From Anon: I like that skirt, Oh and The Lion King, good choice.

I look freeze and my eyes dart around my room.

I slowly walk over to my closet and open the door expecting a serial killer to pop up.

My phone buzzes again.

From Anon: Look out your window.

I swear I have slight hear attack but I do as told and look out the window.

I look around and see nothing and no one on the grass area between all four of our buildings.

My phone buzzes again.

From Anon: Little higher ;)

I slowly let my eyes move up the building across from me checking every window.

I get up to the eight story and there is Brittany. Sitting on her bed with a devious smirk on her face.

She's a level above us. So she can look down onto my room.

I get extremely self-conscious and I'm sure i'm blushing.

I giggle at myself for getting so scared.

I type back to her.

To Brittany: I'll kill you. I literally almost peed my pants. Thought you were some serial killer.

I look back up at her and she's staring at me with a grin on her face.

She looks down at her phone and I assume she got the message.

I think for a second.

I was sitting on my bed with no shirt or skirt.

I was too lazy to get all the way dresses.

Did she see me?

How long was she there for?

My phone buzzes.

From Brittany: Sorry! I just thought it would be funny :). It was.

I laugh.

I think for a sec.

To Brittany: Do you like Disney movies?

They have always been my weakness.

I see her smile at my message.

She starts to type.

Without thinking I send her a quick message.

To Brittany: We should have a Disney movie day sometime.

Her face light up when she gets my message and I can't help but smile too.

From Brittany: I'd love to :) Now hurry up we wouldn't want to be late for Rachel's performance!

I smile at her message and give her a little wave before walking out of my room.

I get to the living room and Quinn is adjusting her dress in the mirror.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," She says. "We have to pick up Britt though."

I nod and we drive right down the block until the entrance to their building.

She's waiting for us at the entrance and hops in the backseat.

"Are we getting Blaine and Kurt too?" She asks.

"Nahh they're meeting us there." I tell her.

Quinn turns the radio up.

Brittany has to give us directions basically the entire time.

We are defiantly not grade A New Yorker's yet.

As we search for a parking lot mine and Quinn's all time favorite song comes on.

"Woke up and the right side of the bed" We sing in unison.

"What's up with this prince song inside my head?" Quinn sings in her soft yet beautiful voice.

"Hands up if you're down to get down tonight" I sing back.

"How are you both so good!?" I turn around and Brittany's jaws down waiting for an explanation.

"Were not." Quinn says shyly.

"You totally are! Why aren't you guys doing broadway shows?"

I chuckle.

"Were not that good." I tell her.

"It's ironic all three of you are good singers and you're all best friends." She states.

"Yeah well we were in Glee club together in high school. Blaine and Kurt too."

"No way! That's so cool!. She exclaims.

We both laugh.

We don't know what to say because no body we have ever told had ever thought it was cool to be in Glee club.

We find a pretty good parking spot and start walking towards the theatre.

While were walking Brittany's hand bruises up on mine every once in a while.

At first I though she's think it was awkward because that's what I always though of it.

Instead she looked down on my hand and took my arm in hers.

It felt so right.

We continued like that until we got to the theatre and we made our way to our seats.

Since Rachel is apart of the cast we got pretty good seats and Blaine and Kurt were already sitting down waiting for us.

"Hey girls!" Kurt says.

We say out hello's.

Quinn sits next to Kurt.

I take the next seat and Brittany takes the one next to the stranger.

I feel kind bad.

It gets quiet and I know the show is about to start.

I lean over to her ear.

"We can switch if you want, I don't want you to have to sit next to a stranger." I whisper.

She leans into my ear and she's closer than I ever was to hers.

"I'm fine, as long as I'm next to you." She whispers.

I feel her breath against my ear as she does so.

She smiles and looks back towards the stage lie nothing happened.

Like it's totally normal to whisper seductively like that.

But I don't seem to mind.

The show starts and it's by far the most boring thing I have ever has to sit though.

The only thing keeping me from getting up and walking out the doors was the fact that Brittany was right next to me.

"That could be you up there, you know." She whispers to me over the music.

"Yeah, right." I joke.

I would never even think of being good enough to get on a broadway stage.

"I'm serious San, you are amazing!" She moves closer to my ear.

"If you were in this show, I wouldn't be bored out of my mind."

I can't even imagine how stupid my facial expression looks right now.

Probably like and obsessed puppy.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, so I just smile at her.

I don't know why I feel this way.

Why I get so nervous every time she does something remotely sexy.

I doth think i've ever had this feeling before, I don't know what it is, and I don't know if it's good.

A dancing part comes on and groups of dancers flood the stage as the main character sings.

I tap on her arm. She looks over at me.

"That could be you up there." I say as a point towards the dancers.

She looks up at them and back to me and smiles.

"Yeah, maybe someday." She says as she looks back at the dancers and grins even bigger.

"Thanks" She adds.

I smile.

The second Rachel comes on I hear Kurt squeal.

We watch as she does a small dance routine in the background while singing.

Good for her. I think to myself.

Im glad she's doing the things she loves.

Some stupid scene that doesn't matter to me at all starts up.

I figure this is the time I should talk to Brittany about last night since I won't see her until tomorrow.

I lean my head towards her so Quinn can't hear.

"I was wondering how you're doing" I whisper.

She returns my question with a confused look.

I lean towards he ear.

"About, you know, last night" I tell her.

I watch as an 'O' shape forms on her lips.

I divert my eyes away from her lips as quickly as possible.

It doesn't matter though because she's staring at her hands and peeling her nail.

She must be thinking about it so I let her take her time to answer.

After she doesn't answer for a while, I give up and turn my head towards the stage.

"Thank you." She says the second my eyes leave her.

I look back at her and she is still fiddling with her fingers.

"I-I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there for me last night."

She says quietly.

"I know I didn't really show it, but it really, really, really meant a lot." She confesses.

Her eyes begin to get watery and I begin to think my idea of talking about it wasnt my best.

I grab her hand in mine.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up, I just want to make sure you're okay. Don't think you can't talk about it with me because you can. I'll listen."

I know this isn't the best place to bring what happened up at but I had to know if she was okay.

She squeezes onto my hand and looks back over at me.

There is a single tear on her cheek.

"Thank you so much Santana, for everything." She whispers.

I Take my hand and wipe her tear drop.

"Don't worry about it." I say with a wink as I smirk at her.

She giggles at me and looks down at my hand.

She takes it in hers and we stay that way untill the end of the show.

The show ends a few minutes later and before I know it we're outside with a big bouquet of flowers ready to give to Rachel.

I guess it's cute but I don't really see the big deal, I mean she didn't do anything big.

We make our way through the huge crowd all holding onto each others shirts so we don't get lost.

We finally come in contact with Rachel and Blaine hands her the flowers while Kurt runs up from behind him and hugs her tightly.

Quinn hugs her after, than me, than Brittany.

"You did great." I hear Brittany whisper to Rachel.

Why does she have to be so damn sweet.

"Congratulations!" Kurt screams.

Rachel thanks everyone and we make our way to the cars.

We say out goodbyes to Blaine and Kurt and approach our car.

"Shotgun!" Rachel shouts as she runs to the passenger seat.

"Anything for you princess." I shout at her.

Brittany and Quinn giggle.

I don't care that she took the front because it just means more time next to Brittany.

Being near her just makes me happy.

We hop into the back and blast music the whole way home.

Brittany laughs with me as we sing along to High School Musical.

It's always good to have a nice blast from the past.

We pull up to Brittany and Rachel's apartment.

"Bye." She says to me with a smile as she softly pulls her hand from mine.

She also mouths a quick thank you as she opens the door.

"Bye Quinn!" She yells on her way out.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Quinn shouts out the window.

Quinn and I get home seconds later.

I say goodnight to her and jump right into my bed.

All I need now is a goodnight sleep.

I look out the window and see that Brittany's blinds are closed.

As if on cue, I get a message from Brittany.

_From Brittany: Thank you for everything tonight._

I smile because it's like the 100th time she said thank you tonight.

_To Brittany: How many times are you going to say that? Anytime :)_. I reply.

I smile as I put my phone down next to me.

I don't expect her to reply because I figure she's just as tired as me, but right as I'm about to fall asleep, my phone buzzes.

_From Brittany: Goodnight San :) _

I can't help the huge smile that forms on my lips.

I type back.

_To Brittany: Goodnight Britt :) _


	5. The Camp Out

"Quinnnnnnnn" I groan as I walk to the kitchen.

She's not here.

"Quinn!" I yell louder.

I look around and see a note on the table.  
_Went to get gas and things from the store for tonight, picking up Britt, be back soon. kisses. -Q._

Fuck. I don't know how to make lunch.  
My phone rings and my heart start beating faster as I expect it to be Brittany.

It reads, Incoming call: Berry.

Damn it, Berry. I groan to myself.

I answer.

"What." I say.  
"Good morning to you to Santana! I was wondering if I could come over for a bit before we all leave. Brittany's at dance and I actually want to talk to you about something."

"Can you cook me pancakes?" I ask.

"Well yeah, it's 2 o'clock, but I suppose so."

"Kay so hurry up." I say and hang up.

Two minutes later there's a knock on the door.

I drag myself towards the door and open to find a giddy Rachel with and apron on in all.

"You're joking, right." I say plainly.

"Santana you don't have to be so mean to me you know." She says as she brushes past me and heads towards the kitchen.  
She puts her bag for camping by the couch.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. And you know I love you Berry." I say.

"Good." she says as she grabs a pan from the cabinet.

"Chocolate chips too.'" I say as I take my seat at the dining room table.

"Got it, so Santana…"

"So Berry…."

"How do you feel about Brittany?"

I freeze.

"What do you mean?" I say as I slowly turn my head towards her.

"Do you like her?"

"Well of course I do, who wouldn't?" I Shrug.

"Well I agree she is very likable, but, you seem to really like her." My heart stops as well as the rest of my body.  
"Berry what are you trying to say?" I scream and it makes her jump.

"I-I was just wondering if you guys we becoming close because she told me she likes you, like really likes you, more than me even." She whimpers the last part. It seems like she's scared to say this to me, like she knows I could punch her in the face at any second.

I breath for a couple of seconds.

"Santana, you can tell me." She breathes out, scared.

I can't hold it any longer. My eyes burn and I feel tears coming on.  
She knows.

I can't let Rachel see me cry so I get up and run past her towards my room.  
"Santana?" She asks.

I keep going until I'm in my room with the door locked.

Tears fall down my checks at a fast rate.

I don't exactly know why I'm crying.

Partly because I just blew up on Berry when I thought that she thought I liked Brittany as more than a friend. And partly because I think I do.

I sit down against my down and pull my knees to the chest.  
There's a knock on the door.

"Santana.."  
"Go away." I snap.

"No Santana, I know what this is about its obvious and all I'm trying to do is be there for you."  
She's never stood up for herself like that.

Theres a long pause.

"Santana, you like Brittany. As more than a friend."

I'm obviously attracted to her. I've known since I saw her dancing that morning. I'm only scared because i've never been attracted to a girl in that way.

The way where I want a relationship, not just a hook up.

My parents add to the scariness. How could they ever accept me like that?  
I get up slowly and my whole body is shaking.

Out of everybody, she's not the first person I would want to have known.  
I unlock the door and take a step back while crossing my arms around my chest.

She pushes the door open and stares at me.

I try to hold back more tears but I can't so I just look away.

She steps toward me and I instantly put my arms around her neck and cry into her.

I just need someone to be here for me. And she does a pretty damn good job.

We stay like that until I can stifle my tears enough to talk.

'H-how do you know?" I ask her hesitantly.

"You basically told me by screaming at me in the kitchen when I asked. I also have watched how you look at her."  
Were still hugging.

"Why, how, what do I do?" I finally find the right words.

She tightens her grip on me.

"You wait, and play it out."

Why is she so nonchalant about this?

I pull away.  
"Rachel, this is something to play out! I like my best friends roommate and I've barely know her for a week! I'm scared." I whisper the last part.

She looks at me and her eyes get watery.

"What?" I ask through a sniffle.

"You just called me your best friend." She says with a huge grin.

I roll my eyes and sit down on the edge of the bed.  
She sits next to me.

"Look," She starts. "Why on earth would I have a problem with you liking someone. Even though it's a girl, feelings are feelings. I have two dads, Santana. I was raised to accept that. And i most defiantly except you."  
I stare at her.

Why is she so nice when I'm so mean to her?  
I hug her again.

"And not to get you too worked up, but, I think she's starting to like you too."  
She says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She just, talked to me and I guess I'm good at reading people. You guys are too obvious with your feelings. But don't take my word for it! I'll find out more first."

"Rachel…..I love you." Is all I can think of saying.

"I love you too." She says.

The door opens and Quinn's voice fills the apartment.

"We're home!" She says in a sing-song voice.  
I hear Brittany giggle.

I Quickly wipe my tears off.

Rachel heads out to preoccupy them.

"Why is there a burnt pancake on the stove?!" I heat Quinn yell.

I laugh when I hear Rachel say that she likes them that way.

I reapply my makeup without looking in the mirror and drag my backpack to the living room.

"Hey Santana!" Brittany exclaims.  
"Hi Britt." I smile.

She walks over to me and gives me a quick hug.  
we sit down and watch t.v for a little while Quinn eats.

"So we're all here and ready?" Quinn says as she walks in. "Lets get the boys and go!"

We stuff our things into the trunk and once again me and Brittany are in the back together.

We move to the back row when Kurt and Blaine come in so that neither of us would have to be alone in the back.  
There's a seat down for all our luggage so Brittany has to sit in the middle extra close to me.  
When the boys finish putting some stuff on the roof we head off.

I know the drives only about an hour and a half, but I love car rides. Especially with Brittany right next to me.  
We haven't talked so far and I keep seeing Rachel eyeing me and nodding as if telling me to say something.  
The radio is up pretty high so I know the conversing is only us.

"How was dance?" I ask.  
She turns towards me and face is way closer than I expected "Good!" She says.  
"Great." I say in response.

I don't really know what else to say.

It gets quiet between us. I know there is music playing but I feel like we should be talking.

"Are you excited for camping?" I ask, not knowing what else to say.

"So excited!" She says. "I've never been before, so I'm glad I have the best roommate to show me the ropes." She says as she nudges me.  
I give her a smile in return.

"I'm glad I could be of services." I say.

She giggles. I can tell she's into really goofy stuff.  
We talk about school and dance for the rest of the ride.

Once we get to out parking space I already feel like were in the middle of nowhere.  
Everyone carries somethings as we walk to our set up site.  
It's a nice, big open area.

There's a lake within a couple of yards and the woods surrounding us.  
It so beautiful.  
We drop our things one by one and everyone goes to look around.

As we start to separate I grab Brittany's hand.  
I can tell how eager she is to explore.

"Let's set up out tent now, and then explore, so that we don't have to do it later."

"Good idea, id feather go just me and you anyway." She tells me with a smile.

Turns out for someone who's not a camper, Brittany can se up a tent damn well.

I knew what I was doing but without her I would have been still on the first rod.

We are the only ones with our tent set up and we throw out backpacks in and begin to walk around.  
It's such an open area and its so beautiful.  
I look at my phone.  
Its 5 already.

"Hey!" Brittany says. "No phones."

She grabs it out of my hand and tosses it into the tent.  
she starts walking towards the lake where the rest of the group is.

"You're kidding right?" I say as I jog up next to her.  
"Nope." She replies.  
"And since when do you make the rules?"

She turns towards me and smiles.

"I always do." She says as we reach them.  
"You always what?" Quinn asks.

"Set up my tent before the rest of the group so that I can get it over with and have more fun."  
I laugh at her response.

They look back towards the spot and see our tent up.  
"Ughhh" Blaine groans as he stomps past us.

I pat him on the back. "You'll live bud" I say.

The rest follow him and we watch them leave.

Rachel turns around and smiles at us and I'm pretty sure it confuses Brittany.  
She sits down near the edge of the lake and pats the spot next to her.

"Care to join?" She asks jokingly.  
"I'd be honored" I say as I sit beside her.

We stare at the lake for a while.

"I'm glad you're here." I blurt out.  
I didn't mean too, I just needed her to know.

"I'm glad I'm here to." She says with a smile.

I grab a rock near me and skid it across the water.

"5, pretty good." Brittany says.

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"Five hops," She repeats herself, nodding towards the lake. "Good throw."

"Thanks." I giggle.

"What's so funny?" She asks and looks at me.  
I look back at her and our faces are close.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out so I look down at my feet.  
"It's just, you're a really funny girl Brittany."

"Gee thanks San." She says as she bumps my shoulder.  
"You are too." She says.

"Santannnnaaaa, Brittannyyyy! Help us for gods sake!" Quinn shouts.

We both turn around and see Rachel and her juggling pieces to the tent.  
Blaine is trying to start the fire, and Kurt is sitting on the dirt doing nothing.  
We both laugh at all of them and start walking back.

"You guys are such a fun group of people." She says.

I laugh.

"Thats why they picked you as the roommate." I tell her.

She chuckles and looks down.

We help get everything and everyone settled in.  
Kurt tells everyone to get around the fire that Brittany ended up building.

"May I present, your diner." He says in a fancy tone as he drops bags of chips and candy on the floor.  
We all laugh and start to eat a little.

We have logs set up around the fire that Berry somehow found.  
Blaine and Kurt share one.

Rachel's on her own, and Quinn sits in-between Brittany and I.  
everybody makes small talk as we eat the sandwiches Kurt also brought.

Brittany and Quinn both get up for a minute to get sweatshirts, but I'm too lazy.  
I keep looking at Rachel to get her to do something about cock block Quinn but she's to preoccupied with Kurt and Blaine's.  
When she finally does notice, she gives me an apologetic look.

Before we left, she whispered in my ear that she would help me out tonight. I guess she meant with Brittany so that's what I was expecting.  
"Quinny pie," She says. "Will you come sit with me."

"Sure honey." She says in an annoying flirting tone and stand up to go to her new seat.  
Brittany instantly scoot closer to me and I feel much better.  
Time has flown and I hadn't realize how much we all needed to catch up.

Kurt tells us about his school, and Blaine about his broadway audition.  
Rachel squeals when he tells her.  
Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and they stay like that.

I wish I could hold Brittany's hand.  
Obviously she, and the rest of the group would find it weird, so I keep my hand to  
myself.

Kurt grabs the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers from a bag.

"Ahh! My favorite!" Brittany says as she shoves two marshmallows on a stick.

I laugh out how cute she is and we all start making out smore's  
It gets quiet.  
"I have a question." Brittany says.  
Her voice surprises me and I realize she hasn't really said much all night.

everybody looks towards her and she gets nervous.

"How did you two meet?"She nods towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Ahhh she doesn't know the story!" Rachel says. "Tell it!"

I roll my eyes because I've inky heard it about twenty times but I listen anyway.

I realize Brittany has scooted closer because our legs are touching now.  
It makes me feel warm inside.

"Well," Kurt starts. "It was back in high school. I switched school's because of a bully and it turned out to be and all guys school."  
Blaine chimes in.  
"He joined the warblers which was our choir, and he fit right in. Later on, his friends he nods towards us, wanted him to come back and promised him he would be safe."  
Kurt takes over.

"We had just started dating, and I didn't want to be apart from him. So, he switched schools to be with me." Kurt says as he smiles and leans in to kiss Blaine.  
Brittany smiles.

"Thats so adorable and romantic!" She says.  
"It is isn't it." Kurt says.

"Speaking of dating," Quinn says. "Brittany, got anybody special?"  
I instantly look at Rachel and she gives me a soft smile that relaxes me.

"No, I guess I just haven't found my love story yet, or maybe I just haven't realize it, or done anything about it."

Quinn nods and doesn't think anything of it but Rachel and I immediately eye each other.

Could she mean me? I think to myself.  
I doubt it anyway.

"So Brittany," Quinn starts. "Got and brothers or sisters?"  
"Yeah actually, a younger brother and a younger sister." She says with a smile.

"Oh that's cool, Where do your parents live?"  
I eye Quinn and she gives me a questioning look.  
"Quinn sh-" Rachel starts.

"Its fine Rach," She says. "We used to all live here, right near here actually."  
She pauses trying to think of how to say it.  
I grab her hand in mine and she smiles.  
"My mom, she died in 9/11."

It gets silent.  
Every body's jaws are dropped besides Rachel's and mine.  
"My Dad didn't want to be surrounded by all of it because it reminded him too much of my mom, so we moved too Maryland.

When I was old enough, I moved out here because I feel like it brings me closer to her. They all still live down in Maryland."  
No body say anything for a couple of seconds.

I just squeeze my and tighter on her.  
"Brittany, im so sorry..I didnt know." Quinn says.

"I didn't expect you too! It's totally fine." Brittany says with a smile.  
Blaine and Kurt don't say anything.

"So how bout you guys? And good life stories?" Brittany asks.  
"I had a baby at 16." Quinn shrugs as if it's nothing.

Brittany's eyes widen and she looks at me as if to ask if she's joking.  
I laugh. "It's true." I tell her with a giggle.

"I had her and actually gave her to Rachel's mom." Quinn says with a giggle.

"Its true! Well, my birth mom." Rachel says.

"Wow, that amazing." Brittany says.  
"Ehhh, I guess so" Quinn answers.

It goes quiet again.  
"Okkkayyy, well I'm gonna go to bed," Quinn says. "Rach are you going to come?"

"Yeah, I didn't even realize how latest was." Rachel says as she gets up.

"Were going to hit the hay to." Kurt says for Blaine.

"See you guys tomorrow" Blaine says.  
Brittany starts to get up but I finally have a chance to be with her alone in a romantic place.  
I grab her hand and pull her back down on the log.

"Can we stay a little longer?" I ask.  
"Yeah, ok." she tells me with a smile.

"So I still want that Disney movie date you mentioned the other day."  
She just called it a date.

"Y-yeah of course, I promise right when we get back, your pick." I tell her.  
"Nemo! she whisper shouts.

I giggle at her enthusiasm.

She holds her pinky out.

I stare at her with a questioning look.  
"You said you promise."

I understand what she's saying and take her pinky in mine.

Instead of letting go she keeps our pinky's intertwined on her left leg.  
It gets cold fast and I start to shiver.  
I stare into the fire.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asks me.  
"Yeah, I just wanted to think about stuff." I reply not taking my eyes of the fire.

"Do you want my hoody?" Brittany's voice was closer than she expected. She'd leant in close to be heard over the crackling fire.  
"I'm fine." I lied.

"You've got goosebumps." Brittany's fingers traced over the skin of my forearm. A shiver ran down my spine at the contact. I wasn't entirely sure whether the goosebumps were from the cold or if it was the fact that she way sitting next to this girl who she had feeling for but couldn't admit.

"Here." She pulled her jacket off and wrapped it around my shoulders, her hands lingering for just a second longer than was necessary.

"You'll get cold." I pointed out the flaw in the blonde's plan.

"Your right, wanna just go inside the tent?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." I replied. Besides, we were the only ones still outside. There was no point in disagreeing, I was almost shaking with the cold after all.

We get inside and pull out our sleeping bags and pillows.

Brittany stares down at out sleeping bags with a crease in her brow.  
"What?" I ask her.

"You know it would be warmer if we put them together…that way we would have more space too." She quickly adds.  
I smile on the inside.  
"Okay."  
I watch her as she unzips both sleeping bags and zips them back up together.  
We both slip under.

I feel her shift around for a couple of minutes.  
"I can't get comfy." She tells me.

"I can't get sleepy." I tell her and she laughs.

"We could talk and make you tired, which will but me tim to find a comfy spot." She explains.  
"Deal, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," she lays onto her back. "What's you favorite color?" She asks.

"Green." I giggle.

"Mines pink, but I like green too."  
"Britt, you don't have to like it just cause I do."  
"Yeah I do." She says.

I stare at the roof.  
"What's on your mind?" She asks curiously.  
"Why would something be?" I say.

"I can tell Santana, and you can tell me, were friends remember? Or maybe…"

"What?" I ask.

"Maybe we could be best friends, and you could tell me even more things, because you could know that you could trust me."  
"Britt, you're way past best friend in my book." I say and she smiles.

I hope she didn't take that sexually, because that's not how I intended it.

"Okay so tell meeeeeeee." She begs.  
"I don't really know, I guess somethings just bugging me, and I'm still trying to work through it."  
"Fine don't tell me." She says.

I don't want her to think I don't trust her, but I also don't want to tell her I'm upset because I have a crush on her.  
she fidgets around again.

"Come here." I say as I open my arm closest to her.  
She looks at it and accepts the offer with a smile.

She finds a comfortable spot on my chest and I feel her breathing get heavier.  
"It's like the night of the club, but opposite." She says.

"You're right, guess we just found each other comfortable." I say.  
Normally, I would feel totally weird talking about this with anyone else, and having them on my chest, but with Brittany I feel no awkwardness at all.  
Like we've known each other for years.

I take my fingers and trace circles on her arm to help her fall asleep, and once she does, I rest my arm on hers.  
I know she's sleeping because she lightly snores. It's so cute too.  
I'm about to fall asleep as I feel an arm drape over my stomach.  
I smile at the touch and fall asleep on a good, no great, note.

Im woken up by Blaine and Kurt singing some stupid 80's song.  
I actually hate them now.

I go to move and realize somethings stopping me.  
I open my eyes only to see Brittany sound asleep with her arm dared over me and her head in my chest.  
I smile and lay my head back down.

The zipper to out tent starts making that annoying noise and I have a mini heart attack thinking it might be Quinn.  
I relax when I see Rachel's face.  
She smiles so big and closes it back up.

The blonde moves against me and I close my eyes pretending to be asleep.

"San, wake uppp its morning timmeee." she says as she leans up and stretches her arms.

"Good morning" I say as I watch her yawn.

"Good morning to you too sleeping beauty." I smile and we gather our things together.

"Did you sleep good?" She asks as we separate and roll up out sleeping bags.

"Very well, you?"

"Same, you're comfy." She admits.  
"Glad I could be of services." I wink as I exit the tent.

Blaine and Kurt offer to close our tent and we let them.  
I guess they went to feel like the cool men, and were too lazy to do it anyway.  
Before I know it were on our way home and Brittany's leaning on my shoulder falling back asleep on me, for the second time.

~~~~  
Hi guys! I Thanks for all the reviews and stuff, it really means a lot! Hope you enjoyed it.  
Tumblr: hemothehomo


	6. Disney movies and Bad diners

I decide to stay home all day and just relax after work, because I had an early shift.

Im still a little tired from last nights camping trip anyway.

I change into my comfy pajama clothes and get under the covers.

I grab the remote and turn the t.v on.

Nothing good is on at all so I go to the living room to pick out from one of Quinn's movies.

I shuffle through them until I see one that gives me an idea.

I pull out my phone and type.

To Brittany: _Hey Britt, I have all day off and I was hoping you would take up on my movie offer._

I smile as I send it and bring the movie into my room.

She doesn't answer for a few minutes and I start to get worried.

Was that too forward? No, she wanted to, she was so excited.

I sit on my bed and stare at the t.v.

After about ten minutes, Brittany finally answers.

From Brittany: _Hey San! Sorry, I just got out of dance. Lettme just take a shower and i'll be over._

I smile and relax.

I look around my room and see how messy it is, so I decide to pass the time by cleaning.

I pop the DVD out of the case and put it in the player.

I run to the kitchen and grab a bag of pop corn and throw it in the microwave.

I watch as it circles around and around.

There's a knock on the door and I run to get it.

I run my hands over my hair and calmly open the door.

Brittany's hair is wet and twisted like a spiral in a ponytail.

It makes her look so cute.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi." She answers.

I smile at her and she smiles back as she steps inside.

"mmmm it smells so good in here!"

We walk towards the kitchen.

"I made popcorn." I say as I open the microwave.

"I loveeee popcorn!" She says.

I giggle at her.

I go to pull open the bag and burn my finger.

"Ow!" I scream.

I shake my finger to try to get it to stop burning but it doesn't.

She walks over and grabs my finger.

She inspects it and narrows her eyes.

"Hmmm, I'm going to have to diagnose you with a slight burn." She says as she looks up at me with a giddy smile.

I laugh at her joke.

"Okay doctor, how do I fix my injury."

She stares back at it again and puts her finger on her chin pretending to think.

"I have the perfect idea!" She states.

She brings my burnt finger up to her lips and kisses it lightly.

I watch at her lips from a small circle around my burn.

Im pretty sure my jaw drops open.

She lets go of my finger.

"All better?" She asks.

"All better." I smile.

She grabs the bag and opens it herself wile I get a bowl out of the cabinet.

She pours it in and I open the fridge to get us drinks.

"What color?" I ask as she looks at all the different vitamin waters.

Quinn and I are obsessed with them so it's all we really drink.

She grabs two pink ones called 'Spark'.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"It's your favorite flavor, isn't it?" I smile at her.

She knows its my favorite from the first day I met her at the dance studio.

It makes me smile that she remembers such a small silly thing like that.

I nod my head and we walk to my room.

I sit on the bed and scotch over to give her room.

She sits next to me and out legs touch.

She doesn't move like I would, she stays in that position.

I press play and as the credit starts she gets excited.

"Ahhh this is my all time favorite!" She tells me.

"I know." I say.

We watch and eat for a few minutes until the part where Nemo is first going to school.

The teacher asks him where he lives and he can't pronounce it.

"Where did you live?" She asks me blatantly as she looks over.

I look back a her.

"You already know the answer, Lima." I tell her.

"Yeah but like," She pauses trying to find the words. "What was you're life like?"

"Well, I grew up with my parents and my Abuela. It was pretty normal I guess."

She nods and looks back at the screen.

"Whats you're favorite animal?" She asks randomly as Nemo gets taken by the fishermen.

"Why so many questions?" I ask her as I grab a handful of popcorn.

"I want to know more about you, thats all." She shrugs.

I take a bite and chew.

"Well," I say as I swallow. "I like elephants." I tell her.

"I like unicorns." She tells me.

"Are those even really animals?" I say between bites.

"Obviously," She answers. "Not everybody believes in them though."

"Well if you do, I do." I tell her and she smiles.

She smiles and grabs some popcorn.

We watch for a little bit in silence.

"Hey San?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah?" I say not taking my eyes of the screen.

"Why does kurt call you satan?"

I keep looking at the screen because I don't want to answer.

I don't want her to know how I was in high school.

I feel her eyes on me.

"I was a bitch." I say while looking over towards her.

She gives me a questioning look.

I sit up a little.

"In high school, I was a complete bitch." I tell her.

"I was popular yeah, but I wasn't nice-like-at all. I barley had any real friends accept the ones in glee. I guess everybody was scared to be my friends because I was so mean…"

She nods in understandment yet urges me to keep going.

"I guess I just didnt realize what was important in life back than. I mean meeting you, and hearing about your mother, it just makes me feel like a compete ass because I never had to deal with any of that. I took advantage of life and was just mean."

She's a really good listener because she's making me feel like I can just tell her anything.

"I didn't want to say anything and I didn't want them to say anything because I didn't want you to think of me like that, because its not how I am now."

I look down at the almost empty bowl.

"I guess they are all just surprised that I was so nice to you ever since I met you, because i've never been like that."

"I wasn't popular in high school, people thought I was really dumb." She says softly.

"Why would someone think you're dumb?" I ask her.

She shrugs and it looks as if it almost upsets her to think about it.

She stares at me.

"So, why were you so nice to me?" She asks.

I look into her deep blue eyes that are staring at me questionably.

"Well, I don't know, I guess I just liked you." I shrug.

"Wow," She says. "I must be pretty damn special." She says and I laugh.

"Yeah , you are," I tell her. "I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust you, like iv'e know you for years. I know that that's weird to say because we just met like last week, but I feel really close to you."

I bite my lip hoping she doesn't find what I said weird.

She takes me by surprise.

"I feel that way too, well sort of." She laughs. "I was never really a bitch, but I feel like I come out of my shell more with you." She says.

"Ive never been one to talk to people about whats bothering me, I usually just keep it in. You were the only person I have ever told about my mom and how I feel besides Matt."

"What about Berry?" I ask, remembering that Rachel knew about Brittany's family.

"She only found out because Matt called me to talk about it and she over hears so I just thought it would be easier to explain that try to cover it up."

I nod at her.

"I also just want to thank you, for being so nice to me. Ever since I got her you treated me so well and made me feel at home, so thanks."

"Britt you shouldn't have to thank someone for being nice. I'll always be nice to you." I tel her.

She smiles.

"Oh this is my favorite part!" She squeals when Dory finds Nemo.

I turn back to the screen and we watch until the end of the movie.

Right before it finishes, the front door opens.

"Lopez get your ass down here" A man's voice yells in a sarcastic tone.

I smile realizing its Sam.

Brittany looks at me with a questioning face.

"Come on, your meeting someone new." I tell her as I grab her hand and pull her towards my door.

"Woahh, woahh," she stops me. "Im not very good at meeting people." She admits.

"Ohhh it will be fine," I tell her. "He will love you, I promise." I say and I take my hand out of hers only to pull out pinkies together instead.

I open the door and bring us into the living room where Quinn and Sam are talking.

"Sam!" I say as a release Brittany's pinky and jump into Sam's arms.

He spins me around and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you sooo much!" I tell him.

"I missed you too." He smiles and I see his eyes wander over to Brittany standing in the doorway.

"Oh! This is our friend Brittany, she's Rachel's new roommate." I tell him.

She smiles shyly and Sam walks over and hugs her quickly, and introduces himself.

I see Brittany's eyes narrow, probably because she is surprised that he is hugging her, but she hugs him back.

He lets go and walk over to sit on the couch next to Quinn.

I look at Brittany and nod my head toward the couch telling her to sit with me.

She follows me and as always we sit closer than needed.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him excitedly.

"Well," He says as he pull something out of his bag. "I couldn't miss your birthday!" He says as he throw a skittles packet at me.

"Don't worry, thats not your real present." He winks and I laugh.

We always joke around like that.

"It's your birthday?" Brittany whispers to me while Quinn and Sam catch up.

"No, tomorrow." I tell her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She slaps my leg.

"Ow." I Mutter " I don't make big deals out of birthdays I guess." I say.

"Well now I have to go last minute shopping." She says as she gets up.

"No, I don't like presents, stay." I tell her.

"I need to go anyway, I have diner with one of my friends from college." She says.

She walks towards the door and I get up to walk with her.

'Oh," She says as she turns around while opening the door. "You are getting a present."

She leaves before I can protest and I go back to sit with sam and Quinn.

"So Quinn I have a surprise."

"What?" she asks curiously.

"I may have gotten a flight for a special person to come and visit as well, tonight." He says with a huge smile.

I know what he's talking about right away and so does Quinn.

"Puck!" We both say excitedly.

"Yep! Were gonna have to go and get him pretty soon. He lands at 6, than we could all go out to diner." He says.

"Quinn!" I squeal!

She hugs Sam and has a huge smile on her face.

"Can Brittany come?" I ask.

"Of course!" Sam says. "Speaking of her, do we know if she's single.

He has a smirk on his face and it makes me want to punch him.

"She is," Quinn smiles. "Does sammy boo have a crush?" Quinn asks in a flirty voice.

He blushes and looks down.

I seriously will punch him if he tries anything.

"Just don't hurt her." Quinn says.

"Wouldn't think of it." he answers and I cringe.

He can't like Brittany. I like her. But I can't stop him, I can't tell him.

To Brittany: _Hey, I know you have diner with you're friend later, but I was hoping you would come to diner with us all. Quinn's boyfriend and sam are coming, and we really want you there. You're friend can come too._

I wait for an answer as I sit in the backseat on the way to the airport.

Its funny that this is my second time here in one week.

From Brittany: _Sure sounds fun! Oh, and there is no friend, I just needed an excuse so that I could get you your present ;)._

This girl, I think to myself with a smile.

To Brittany: _Okay, were getting Puck from the airport now, we will pick you up around 6:30._

We pull up to the airport and I see Puck standing there.

My ohne buzzes as I jump to get out of the the car.

Form Brittany: _Cant wait :)._

I smile and get out of the car.

Quinn and him hug for a while. Than Sam and him do their little handshake.

After, I smile at him and give him a hug.

"Good to see you satan." He whispers in my ear with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and step back.

Him and Quinn look at each other and she hugs him again.

Me and Sam understand that they want to be together so he nudges me and we take car of his bags.

We pile them up in the back and I still feel anger towards Sam for liking Brittany.

It's not like I can stop him, I just don't like it at all.

I take the passenger seat while Quinn and Puck spend time together in the back.

They make out for a little at one point and me and Sam smile at each other.

When we get home, I text Berry telling her and Brittany to be ready. I texted her earlier telling her what was going on, but she couldn't come to get Puck because her, Blaine, and Kurt were seeing a broadway show.

Sam is staying with Kurt and Blaine, so I feel like I'm intruding on her and Puck at out place.

As we get ready together I tell her that i'll see if I can stay with Brittany and Rachel so that they could have alone time.

Partly because I don't want to hear them have sex, and also because it means I get to spend the night with Brittany.

"Okay, awesome." She replies and looks down smiling.

I zone out on her because all I'm really thinking about is spending another night lying next to Brittany.

"San, I really like puck, and i was thinking I should, you know, take things further."

I don't even realize she said anything until she yells at me.

"Santana Lopez! are you even listening to me?"

"Totally. You should go for it, you only live once." I say and Quinn rolls her eyes and puts her skirt on. I pull my top over my head. When Brittany rolls her eyes she looks cute, but Quinn gets me annoyed.

"leggggooo." I tell her

"Stop being ghetto." She tells me.

"Stop being uptight." I joke back as we walk towards the living room to see the boys.

"Ready?" I ask them.

They both stand up from the couch and walk towards us.

'You both look great." Puck says and takes Quinn's hand in his.

Sam walks next to me and I interlock our arms.

We walk over to Brittany and Rachel's building where Blaine and Kurt are picking us up.

Brittany and Rachel are already waiting for us in the lobby.

We walk in and Rachel says her hello's to Sam, while I introduce Brittany to Puck.

"Nice to meet you." He says with a smile and shakes her hand.

"You too." She says as he goes to say hi to Rachel.

"Oh Britt! This is the father of my half sister!" She says excitedly.

We all laugh because now we make a joke of it all.

"Oh my god I didn't know her boyfriend was the father!" She whispers to me.

"Yup, I didn't at first either." I laugh.

"Well at least he didn't hug me like blonde." She says as she nods to Sam who's checking his phone.

"Yeah, guppy lips has a little crush." I tell her.

She looks at me confused.

"On you," I tell her with a giggle.

"Wait, I thought you guys were dating…"

"What?" I say almost a little too loud.

"No. no no no no. A million times no. I mean we dated for a little bit in high school, but no." I explain.

"ooohh." She says.

"Britt, I would tell you if something like that was happening in my life." I tell her.

"Well I just thought because of the way you guys hug and how he looks at you."

"well, no. He likes you, I told him he was being ridiculous."

"Why?" She asks me.

"Wait, you like him back?" My heart stops.

"Well….I don't know him yet but-"

"Britt you could do much better." I interrupt her.

Right now i'll do anything to make her say she doesn't like him.

She just shrugs and doesn't answer.

As I'm about to say something more there's a honk which is signal to leave.

We walk out and Blaine and Kurt get out to say their hello's to Puck and Sam.

Rachel, Quinn, and Puck take the front while Sam, Brittany and I take the back.

Brittany's in the middle.

It was a quiet ride for us three.

Probably because were both nervous over the girl in the middle of us who has no idea how much the both of us like her.

I don't like competing with Sam, because I don't know if Brittany will fall fro him or not.

He's my best guy friend and I feel like I should tell him to back off but I cant.

We don't say a word the whole car ride.

When we get to the restaurant and guided to out table, it's basically the same as the car.

Blaine next to Kurt next to Rachel next to Quinn next to Puck next to me next to Brittany next to sam and full circle back to Blaine.

We order drinks and I watch as everybody has a good time.

I look over and see Sam flirting with Brittany.

I can tell because he's using the same smile he would use with me.

There talking quietly and I don't know what about but I get nervous so I quickly decide to butt in.

"Britt, wanna share this with me?" I say as a point to one of the specials.

"Oh, were already splitting." Sam says as he gives me his signature wink like he's accomplished something.

I bit my lip and grab my drink.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbles as she continues her conversation with Sam.

Everybody catches up and has a good time.

I spend all of diner literally not saying a word until it's time to leave and the boys go to the bathroom while we pay the bill.

Quinn and Rachel always take care of the bill cause I was never good at it.

"He asked me out." She states and I just know she means Sam.

I don't answer. I don't want to. Im too hurt and I can't even tell her why.

She is supposed to be the girl I can talk to about things, but she's made the situation worse.

"So," Brittany starts. "Rachel says you're staying the night to give Puck and Quinn some alone time."

I take a sip of water.

"Yup." I say as I put my glass down.

I guess I bang it a little to hard because Rachel and Quinn both look up from decoding the bill.

I shrug at them and they get back to their work.

"Well I wanted to offer you my bed, I know for a fact that Rachel talks, walks, and kicks in her sleep." She whispers the last part so Berry doesn't hear.

As much as I want to say no, I have to say yes, because she's staring at me with those deep blue eyes that I love so much.

"Okay." I say as I try to find something to do to preoccupy me.

I want her to know that I don't approve of her flirting with Sam.

"Are you mad at me?" Her smile fades.

I don't look at her.

"Nope." I say as I get up from the table.

I can't talk to her about this right now because I feel tears coming and I don't want to cry.

I don't know why I feel like crying, I guess it just hurts to see them flirting.

"I'll be in the car." I mutter as I walk towards the door.

"Whats her problem?" Quinn asks.

Brittany looks down and Rachel immediately knows.

"Im gonna go talk to her." She says as she gets up and the boys come back.

I slam the back door close as I climb in the back.

A tear falls down my cheek

The car door opens and I brace myself to see Brittany.

I wipe the tears as fast as I can and look up to see Rachel.

I breath out and lean against the window.

She climbs to the back and take my hand in hers.

"She's going on a date with…with guppy lips." I say and my voice cracks as I say his pet name.

She doesn't say anything.

"I'm going to talk to her." Rachel says.

"No!" I yell. "You can't, She can't, just no."

"Yes Santana, I know she feels for you, I watch how she looks at you and she talks to me about it all the time. I think she's just confused and doesn't know how you're feeling."

I sniffle and we hear the gang coming to the car.

"Stay here with me, in the middle" I tell her as I keep hold of her hand.

She nods.

Brittany takes the seat next to Rachel and Sam goes up front. He sits with his arms crossed, obviously disappointed he can't sit next to Brittany.

I see Brittany give a confused look at me holding Rachel's hand but before she looks up at my face I look out the window.

I don't want her to see my teary eyes.

We drop Puck and Quinn off.

Than the three of us climb out of the back.

I dont hug Sam goodbye, I just give him a quick smile.

He gives me a confused look but hugs Rachel, and than Brittany, whispering something in her ear.

My hear aches and I turn around to walk up to their apartment.

I stay a few steps ahead of the two of them until we make it up to the room.

Brittany unlocks the door and I go to the fridge, get a vitamin water, and head to Brittany's room without saying a word.

I hear Brittany and Rachel talking and than footsteps.

I try to pretend I'm sleeping.

She walks in and opens a drawer.

"I know you're awake." She say as she throws a t shirt and boxer shorts near me.

I open my eyes and get up to change.

"Thanks." I mumble.

She changes before me and gets into the bed.

I know I feel her watching me.

I lay back down on the bed and face away from her.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" She asks, defeated.

I don't answer. I don't feel like talking to her.

"San." She demands.

"I guess I just don't feel good." I shrug.

She scoffs.

"So you could not feel good, yet talk to everybody but me and Sam. Why can't I go out with him?"

"When did I say that?" I say as I sit up and stare down at her.

She's laying on her back.

"Why do you always have to think it's about you?" I almost yell.

She doesn't break eye contact but she stays quiet.

"So what did I do?"

"Nothing." I mumble as I lay back down.

"Okay so please just talk to me again." She says.

"We're talking right now." I state the obvious.

She huffs.

"Okay so if were talking, I won't go out with Sam cause it obviously makes you upset, do you still like him or something? You guys did hook up.."

"Well basically everybody has hooked up with everybody. I don't know why, but I guess that's what makes us close."

"Well who has?" She asks curiously.

I take a deep breath to explain.

"Well, Quinn dated Finn and than he cheated on her with Rachel. He stayed with Quinn though. Than Quinn hooked up with Puck and he got her pregnant and Finn got really mad and went to Rachel. I hooked up with puck before and after Quinn. Than I sort of had sex with Finn while Berry got with Puck. Than Sam came along and him and Quinn dated. Until Sam found out that Quinn cheated on him with Finn who had broken up with Rachel. Than I made out with Sam, Finn and Rachel got back together, Puck and Quinn got together, Me and Sam broke up, and than Finn and Rachel broke up."

Brittany stares blankly at me for a few seconds.

"Wow." She breathes.

"Yup." I say as I turn a little.

"So than what's this about? What did I do to you?"

"Nothing Brittany, dammit get over yourself already!"

Her face drops and so does her jaw.

She looks around the room and than lays down next to me, leaving space.

"Well, Im really tired. But I hope you feel better, and Santana, you can always tell me if somethings wrong."

I roll my eyes because I know she can't see.

The Ironic thing is I can't always tell her.

We don't talk for the rest of the night.


	7. Big Birthday, Big presents

I wake up my head on Brittany's chest.

I smile but then realize what happened the night before.

We kind of fought, but she doesn't know why.

I don't know how I went from yelling at her to laying on her chest, but I can't help but like it.

Especially because her fingers are closed tightly around my top arm.

I decide I need to brush of this whole Sam thing, because I don't want it to get between us.

"Britt," I say as I tug on her shirt. "Wake up."

I feel her abs work as she leans up slightly.

"Woah, morning." She chuckles.

"Hmm." I answer because I'm too lazy to say anything else.

"Are we friends again?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

She lifts her pinky up and I smile and take it in mine.

"Are you going to tell me what was going on?"

"Nope." I answer.

"Ughh fine." She says.

"I have a question that I never asked you." I say.

"What?"

"Why did Matthew even move?" I ask. I always wondered but never asked.

"Wow random," She says leaning up a little. "Well he went to pursue his dancing career I guess. I'm pretty sure he's auditing for Beyoncé or something. But he also said that he might only be able to do something small, like in Disney." She shrugs.

My jaw drops as I look up at her.

"Brittany that's big! How are you shrugging?" I say confused.

"Yeah, its big but not to me. Last year he was with Britney."

"No fucking way." I say in total disbelief.

"Hhaha, yeah." She says cooly.

She looks over at the clock.

"Get up" She says.

"Huh?"

She pulls me out of the bed and towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I mutter.

She doesn't answer and just keeps pulling my pinky towards the kitchen.

It smells good.

I walk in and see Rachel with her apron on and a huge smile on her face.

There's so much breakfast food on the table.

I look around and remember its my birthday.

How could I forget.

They start singing to me as Brittany sits me down at the table.

Brittany did this for me. I mean yeah, with the help of Rachel, but she did this.

I smile as they finish the last part of the song.

Theres a candle in one of the three muffins.

I blow it out and we all laugh.

"You guys really seriously shouldn't have." I tell them.

"Of course we should have!" Rachel says.

"Yeah, you are the birthday girl. So you get to pick what we do tonight." Brittany tells me

"Oh, club for sure." I say as I dig in to the breakfast.

We all laugh.

"Hey Britt?" Rachel says as she eats a bit of muffin.

"Yeah." Brittany mumbles back chewing her food.

"Got any siblings?" Rachel asks questionable.

I don't know why the hell Berry would even need to know that information.

"Yes, actually," Brittany smiles thinking about them. "Chase and Katie." She says with a bigger smile.

Rachel nods.

"How about you guys?"

I look at Rachel and she immediately starts blabbing.

"Well I'm an only child and I have two dads so they really just decided to settle with me and not got through the entire picking a mom thing." She says extremely fast.

Brittany nods and shifts her eyes to me. I just look down.

Rachel puts her hand on my shoulder. Brittany looks at us with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry-I….what?" Brittany stammers out.

I realize she probably thinks one of my siblings is dead or something.

"Oh, no." I laugh. "It's just, I don't really know. I have a lot though." I say taking a bite of food.

"What do you mean?" She asks slowly.

"My dad had a lot of girlfriends." I shrug. "So I have a lot of steps." I say.

"Oh, that must be cool!" Brittany says excitedly. "Having so many sibling I would love it."

I shake my head smiling.

"Yeah, it would be fun if I knew any of them. I only actually talk to one." I say at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." her smile fades.

"You didn't know." I shrug

Brittany gets up from the table.

"Ok, I have to get to class, but Rach and I will come over before the club tonight to give you some presents." Brittany says.

My smile fades as she walks to the door.

"Happy birhdayyyy agaiinn!" She says as she closes the door.

The second she does Rachel gives me a questioning look.

"What happened?" She asks as she takes a bite of her muffin.

"Nothing, we talked, not about what you think."

She nods. "Thats good. I talked to her too." She says with a smirk.

"About what?" I ask her hesitantly.

"You, silly. Well and Sam."

I groan at the mention of his name.

"When you stormed up to her room she asked me what was wrong and I hinted that it might be about Sam, now don't take my word for it, but I think she was trying to make you jealous with this whole Sam thing."

I nod and urge her to keep going.

"She never liked Sam, she's probably doing this date to make you mad. Just get you're flirt on tonight and get Sam out of her mind." She tells me.

"Thanks Berry."

"I also think you should consider telling Quinn about how you feel. I don't want her gutting hurt."

"I have been thinking about it, and I will, if me and Brittany become something, which might never happen."

She answers with a simple "Fine."

We finish eating and I thank her for everything she did.

As I'm about to leave I get a phone call.

Its Sugar.

She lives down in New Jersey with her rich boyfriend.

It's not like she needs the money, she's already loaded.

"Hello?"

"Santana I have the best news ever!" She screeches.

"What is it?" I ask.

Rachel asks me who it is and I mouth Sugar to her.

I put her on speaker.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Sugar, Oh and Rachel's here too."

"Even better! Okay, so….I'm getting married!" She yells into the phone.

I'm shocked at first.

"Helloo? Santana are you there?" She asks.

"Y-yeah, that's great Sugar, when?"

"Oh um, three days, and your all invited, Quinn told me about that new girl so she can come too."

"Woah, woah, hold up. Three days? Thais quick."

"Yeah, but he proposed and I said yes so ail you come please please please please I will even pay for your gas just please."

This girl will pay for anything.

"Of course we will come Sugar. Text me the info tonight."

"Yes! Okay will do, and happy birthday." She said in her best seductive tone.

I laughed and hung up.

"Guess she's getting married." I say with a shrug.

"Wow, good for her I guess." She says.

I nod and tell Rachel that her and Brittany should come over before the Club tonight.

When I get home Quinn's on the phone.

"Who's that?"

I say when she hangs up.

"Sugar, she's getting married!"

"I know," I laugh. "I just talked to her."

"Are we going to go?" She asks.

"I don't see why not, she is our friend Quinn."

"I know it just so soon and sudden we don't know if everyone can."

"Well today is my last day of work until next week, so I can go, and if the others can't than oh well." I say with a shrug.

"Okay fine." She says.

"Wait where's Puck?" I ask.

He slept here last night.

"He wanted to catch up with Blaine and Kurt" She explains.

I nod and start walking towards the bathroom so that I can take a shower and go to work.

"Where do you think your going?" She asks.

"….to take a shower, is that unusual?" I say hesitantly.

"It is unusual to take a shower before I give you your birthday hug!"

She runs up to me and spins me around and gives me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Who's a happy 22 year old?" She asks all giddy.

"Not me, I mean what kind of manager makes a girl work on her birthday." I say.

"Don't worry, it will al be worth it when you see your presents." She says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and go into the shower.

After that I say goodbye to Quinn and head to work.

I work at this place called 'The House'.

I guess it's a sort of romantic restaurant, which I dislike, but a job is a job.

I'm a waitress/bartender, and it's not much fun.

I hate being here today because it's my birthday.

While I'm not doing anything, I decide to text Brittany, because I haven't heard from her all day.

As soon as I'm about too, I hear a familiar giggle.

I look up and see Brittany. With Sam.

I choke on my breath and try to stay out of their sight.

She lied about class, she came out with him and lied to me.

They must not know I work here.

Once they're seated I relax but I'm still hurt.

Even of all days to go out with him she chooses my birthday, and my workplace.

Santana we need you to waitress table 17." My stupid boss tells me.

I look at the table list and try to scope out the table.

Just my luck. Its theirs.

"Sir, I can't, you see-"

"I don't care what you can and can't do. I know that you can wait that table. So do so." He says in a stern voice as he walks away.

I take deep breath and walk towards the table.

Neither of them look up.

"Hi," I say as I put two cutlery sets down. "My name is Santana and I'll be your server this afternoon."

The second they hear my name both of their heads jolt up.

I meet blue eyes.

"No way!" Sam says as he gets up from the table. "You never told us you worked here!" He kisses me on the cheek but I don't want him anywhere near me. "Happy birthday boo." He says.

I don't want him calling me that anymore.

Brittany won't loo me in the eyes.

I smile at Sam because he's the only one I'm getting a reaction from right now.

"How Ironic." He says as he sits down.

"Yeah, Ironic like if someone says they won't do something, but then they do." I say in a harsh tone.

He laughs and doesn't think anything of my words meant for Brittany.

"Something to drink for you too love birds?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at Brittany and cock my head to the side.

Sam lets out a nervous laugh.

"Were just friends." Brittany mutters.

"Oh well didn't you see the sign? This is a romantic restaurant, don't worry, you don't have to lie. Or keep it a secret. Especially from me, I mean were best friends, right?" I say as I lift my eyebrows up curiously.

"I'll have a coke." Is all she says.

I nod.

"For you trouty mouth?" I ask him.

"I'll have the same." He says with a smile.

"I'll be right back with those." I say with my best fake smile.

I let out a breath as I walk to get their drinks.

I'm so hurt right now, I don't care how rude I am.

She told me she would go out with him. She lied to me.

It hurts even more because I wish it was me with her here.

I walk over with their drinks and slam Brittany's a little harder than I should have.

"Oops, my mistake Britt Britt." I say.

"Ready to order?"

"Sure are." Sam says cooly.

"Lady's first." I say as I look down at Brittany.

"Mac and cheese."

"Mac and cheese? This nice boy takes you out and your only going to get the mac and cheese?" I say sarcastically.

I watch as Sam gets uncomfortable.

"Please San." She says still never making eye contact with me.

I lick my lips and write it down. Maybe I'm overreacting, she seems upset.

"I'll have the steak." He says with a smile as he hands me both their menus.

"Thatta boy." I say and walk away.

I put their orders down and take the next table over's order.

I turn around and see that Brittany was staring at me.

I raise my eyebrows at her and she looks away flustered.

I roll my eyes.

When their food is ready, I bring it out not saying a word as I place both of their orders in front of them.

"Thanks San." Sam says with a smile.

I nod and leave.

I go to the bathroom so I can actually get away from seeing them every time I walk out of the kitchen.

Im grateful that there is no body else in here.

I look at myself in the mirror as I wash my hands.

The door opens and I roll my eyes at the loss of privacy.

I see familiar blonde hair and look in the mirror.

Its Brittany.

I scoff and roll my eyes again, moving to the dryer to dry my hands.

She stands in the same spot the whole time.

"Can I help you?" I ask when I'm finished.

She opens her mouth to say something but doesn't.

I lean against the sink and raise my eyes at her waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't mean to lie to you." She says.

I laugh. "Sure you didn't."

"No really. I promised Sam I would and it made you upset the other night so I though I would just not tell you. I didn't want you to be upset, on your birthday especially."

"It doesn't seem like you care about how it would make me feel, being the fact that you did it. Also real smooth telling me you had dance." I snap.

"Santana." She says stepping towards me. "I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable, since you dated him I guess but I don't like him like that and I never will."

Totally ignored my dance statement.

I just continue staring at her.

"Besides, I like somebody else." She says shyly.

"Awesome, I'm leaving now."

I walk out the door and leave the restaurant. My shifts over soon anyway.

"San, how bout this?" Quinn says as she flaunts her body in a yellow tight dress.

"Love it," I fake smile. "You perfect bitch."

She laughs.

"what are you wearing?"

"Dunno, I might just stay home. Im not really feeling it."

She hits my leg.

"No you psycho, its your birthday and your coming, and you're wearing this." She says as she grabs something out of my closet and throws it at me.

I roll my eyes and wiggle into the purple dress.

"Wanky." She says with a wink.

I giggle.

Quinn always makes me feel better. Maybe I should tell her about whats going on.

"Hey Quinn, I want to tell you some-"

I'm interrupted my Blaine, Kurt, and Puck singing Happy Birthday.

"Ahh! Present time!" She squeals as she grabs my hand and drags me to the living room.

I smile at my best friends.

"Guys, you didn't have to."

"But we did!" Kurt says.

Rachel walks in next with her present.

"Open it!" She says.

"No no," Quinn takes it from her hands. "Not until Sam and Britt get here."

"There probably busy boning." I scoff.

They all shoot me questioning looks.

"They want for a date." I say.

"Oh, thats…..different." Blaine says.

As he does there is a knock on the door.

I sit on the couch to face away from the door because I know who's going to walk through.

"Britt, Sam!" Quinn yells.

I turn around and hey each have a present in their hands.

Brittany looks stunning. But I try to ignore how perfect she is.

"Present time!" Rachel screams and grabs hers and runs towards me.

I laugh and start to open it as everyone sits around me.

It's a 'finish this book', and wreck my journal'.

I laugh, because I've told Rachel for years I wanted these.

"Rachel." I say through giggles.

She laughs too.

"I love it." I say as I hug her.

"Theres also a card with a little mula." She smirks.

Puck and Quinn both hand me a present that they got together.

"Puck didn't have time so we decided to split one.

I smile as I open it.

It's a DVD.

I look at them with a questioning look.

"It's of every song you ever performed on stage. I heard you singing the other day, and Rachel got you an audition for a show!" She squeals. "We sent this to them and they want to see you live."

Blaine and Kurt start having a freak attack.

This is so great.

I have a chance to perform again.

"Quinn." I say as I straddle her on the couch and big her.

"Thanks Puck." I turn my head to him with a smile.

He nods.

"This is amazing!" I say thinking about even being on a stage. Especially Broadway.

"I can't thank you guys enough." I say.

"Our turn!" Kurt interjects.

I take the gift and start unwrapping it.

How did I not guess that it would be clothes.

I'm glad they are gay, because they have great taste.

They got me two dresses, a shirt, and a pair or jeans.

"For school! Classes starts any day now." Kurt says.

He's right, I have class next week.

"I love it." I say as I smile at them.

They both grin back and Rachel hands me Sams gift.

I don't want to open it, because I'm mad at him, but he doesn't know it, and I would be able to tell anybody beside Berry why.

I open it with a straight face.

It's an iPad.

A freaking iPad.

"Sam!" I scream.

He just smiles.

"Sam this must have cost a fortune, you shouldn't have. Take it back."

"Nope, your my best friend San, it's all yours."

I smile and feel guilty about how mean I was to him.

Even though he didn't know it.

Sam isn't a bad guy, it Brittany doing this.

It gets quiet and everybody looks to Brittany.

She's standing behind the couch with a small box in her hand.

"Can I…give it to you in private?" She asks.

I can't tell she's extremely nervous.

I narrow my eyes at her.

"Ok."

I get up and we walk to my room.

"Im setting up the iPad!" Quinn screams as she tears it open.

I walk in first and sit on the bed.

Brittany closes the door and stands there.

She swallows hard and moves closer to hand me the present.

I look up at her and back down at the box.

I bite my lip while opening the box.

I see a necklace, ring, and bracelet.

I pull the bracelet out first. It has a little heart charm on the end.

I look up at her and she smiles.

I look back down and pull out the ring.

It has shooting stars going across.

I place it next to the bracelet and stare at them in awe.

She sits down next to me as I pull out the necklace.

It has nothing but a paperclip and half a heart.

She lifts her hand up in front of my eyes and I see she has matching of all the things.

The same Bracelet, ring, and necklace.

I don't know what to say because this is the best gift I've ever gotten.

"It's so me, and the rest of the world, know that you're my best friend. You don't have to wear them if you don't wanna, I get that your mad at me, but I just wanted you to know that you really are my best friend Santana."

I still can seem to get words out of my mouth.

"Britt," I start. "I'm sorry for being mean." I look at her and she half smiles.

"I just, I can't exactly explain to you why because I don't know why myself, but I'm sorry I promise ill stop. You are my best friend, and of course I will wear it all." I tell her. "I guess this is just weird for me because I like you which is rare."

She smiles and hugs me tight.

"I like you too San." She whispers in my ear.

I know she doesn't mean it the way I want her too but I take it anyway.

I don't want to let go, and we stay in our embrace for almost a minute.

I hand her the necklace and turn around.

She moves my hair from my neck and it send shivers down my spine.

She clips it and I slip on the bracket and ring.

I grab her pinky in mine, and we go back to the living room, as best friends

**Okay, thanks for reading guys! It means a lot literally whenever I get a new review and stuff. Thankyou so much! Tumblr: hemothehomo**


	8. The Bash Meets The Burn

We drive to the club and get there in no time.

I'm extremely excited to celebrate my birthday with everyone, especially my best friend.

Me and Brittany made up when she gave me my present and tole me I'm her best friend.

We weren't really fighting, I was just mad at her.

She went on a date with Sam without telling me, and I ended up being their server.

But it doesn't matter, because she doesn't like him like that, and tonight is all about my birthday.

We walk into the club and immediately start taking shots one by one.

Before I know it, I'm being pulled by Brittany on to the dance floor.

It's pretty crowded, but she has my pinky in hers and we're dancing close.

"Happy birthday!" She yells over the music.

"You said that already." I remind her.

"Yeah but I don't want you to forget."

I giggle at her.

Quinn and Puck join us on the dance floor.

He starts grinding on her.

"So I take it you're staying at my place again?" She asks while laughing.

I look at them dancing and then back at her.

"Only if you want me to."

I don't want her to get sick of me.

"Of course I do, you are always welcome." She says as she spins me around.

We're both obviously very tipsy.

"Than yes." I say as we sway back and forth.

We take a couple more shots and I can't even comprehend what the song lyrics are anymore.

Sam comes up behind her and start grinding into her.

'I just wanna run, hiding away, run because their chasing me down.'

I let go of her hands and she grabs back onto them giving me an apologetic look.

"Don't leave me please." She pleads.

I give her a confused look but detach myself from her anyway.

I grab Kurt and start dancing with him because I'm not even going to bother getting upset over them anymore.

I can't do anything about it.

He's sober, because he's taking home, and has work early morning.

I'm pretty sure I'm shit faced drunk right now because I'm grinding up against a gay man.

He dances awkwardly with me for a couple of minutes.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Wouldn't you rather dance with me birthday girl?" She asks with puppy dog lips.

I look around and see that she has been dancing by herself because Berry and Quinn are taking more shots and god knows where Blaine went.

She must have told Sam to leave her alone or something.

"Yes, dance with her!" Kurt says laughing. "I need to find my boyfriend anyway."

He says boyfriend with emphasis. I didn't mean to dance so sexually, I just felt like dancing.

'Ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass stop, now make that mother fucker hammertime'

"I'm not a good dancer Britt, like at all comparedd to youuuu." I slur.

A slower type of song comes on, no slow dance, but not up beat.

I can tell Brittany is pretty drunk too.

She laughs, grabs my hand, and twists me around so my back side is against her front.

I smile and grind into her.

The song continues and it gets more and more crowded around us causing us to get closer.

"Don't leave me with him San!" She tries to say correctly. "I tried to tell him tha I dunt like him thata way but he won't listennn." She tells me.

Her mouth is almost on my ear as she tries to whisper from behind. Her hot breath that I can feel on my neck gives me chills.

So she doesn't like him. I think as a smirk falls on my face.

"Okay, okay I won't sorry, I didn't know." I say

I continued to rock against her, slower now, until she twisted me back around. I felt her arms wrap around my hips and I let mine fall around her neck. I'd all but stopped moving completely because of her embrace.

I felt her lips move against my cheek, but I didn't hear what she said. She most have tried to make it to my ear, but couldn't. I tried to pull back a little so I could ask her what she said, but she tightened her grip on me.

She starts swaying back and forth, a little off tempo, but I hardly notice. The song ends and another one starts, but she is still clinging to me. I don't think I want to dance any more, I just want to hold her, and her to hold me.

"Santana?" She calls. I hum in response.

"I think you dance just fine," She said, and her body shook with laughter against mine being so close. It made me feel good that she was comfortable with us and how we were dancing. I laughed too.

She finally pulled away from me, and I caught her hand so she didn't stray too far. I caught her gaze and we held it for a second before she looked away shyly.

She pulled me back into another song, this one was up beat, and we started grinding along with it. Some skrillex shit.

I don't think I have ever been this comfortable dancing. Especially with a professional dancer.

I don't even think of how badly I'm embarrassing myself, I just continue because I know Brittany's hand is holding tightly onto mine, encouraging me.

We decide to take one more shot to finish of the night and I have a little trouble getting my butt on the seat.

She laughs at me.

We get our glasses, and do a cheers, just the two of us.

"To my best friend!" She says as she looks at my bracelet dangling against the glass.

"To the best gift, friend, and birthday ever." I say as I wink and bite my lip.

She laughs and I watch her lips as we both shoot the shot down.

It doesn't even phase me at this point, it just feels like water.

I divert my eyes back at hers before she can see that I was staring.

We walk back to the dance floor pinky in pinky laughing and dance with Berry now, seeing that Quinn ditched her to grind with Puck again.

I keep glancing at Brittany, hoping we can dance how we were before again. It felt so good. Her body against mine.

We all form a little circle and dance around each other. For some reason Sam is clinging onto random girls. He usually does. At one point, they even try and get the whole club to sing happy birthday to me. It doesn't work very well.

We dance until all of our legs get tired, and decide it's time to find everyone and go home.

We all gather into the car and I lean against Brittany's shoulder and close my eyes.

She puts her arm around me and leans against the window.

I dont even know if the ride is long or not because I'm spacing out.

Kurt drops us off first and I kiss Quinn on the cheek goodnight, wish her good luck with Puck, and thank every body else for a great birthday.

They drive away.

We all stumble drunkenly up to their apartment.

I hold on the Brittany's pinky up the stairs.

"Rachhhhh, im relllllly hungry." I say as we reach the apartment.

"Okay, okay." She says as she fumbles with the lock.

We get inside and I sit at the table expecting her to make me something.

Instead she just passes out on the couch.

"Berry!" I scream.

It no use, once she's out, she's out.

Brittany walks in the kitchen.

"Here princess." She says as she grabs a bowl and pours apple jacks with mil inside.

She grabs me a spoon and places it in front of me.

"Thankhs!" I say as I immediately shovel it down.

She watches me until I finish.

"Sleeppp?" I ask her.

She laughs and nods.

We go to her room after she puts a blanket onto of Berry.

She so sweet.

We get up in her room and she quickly changes while I pee.

I look in the mirror at myself and I have to say, I expected worse. My hair isn't that much of a mess and my make up is pretty intact. A plus for me.

I step out of the bathroom and stare at Brittany while she rummages Through a drawer.

She turns around and hands me a shirt and shorts.

I try to get my zipper down, but I cant. I fumble with it and the button as well. I'm relieved when Brittany comes over and does it for me.

I change just as quick as her. I feel her eyes on me the whole time.

We crawl into her bed.

She grabs a unicorn stuffed animal and holds it in her arm.

"No wayyy! Stuffed animals Britt?" I ask.

"Don't make fun." She says with a whimper and frown.

"Imnot, its cute."

We lay there for a few seconds.

"I'm cold." I whisper.

She opens her arms and I make my way to her side of the bed and snuggle into her arms. She moves the unicorn to the other side of her.

We always end up sleeping like this.

"Better?" She ask.

"Much." I tell her as I nudge my head into her neck.

I find her pinkie and gripped it with mine.

"Why do we do that?" I asked. She turned her head to me.

"Do what?"

"This," I said, wiggling our hands back and forth.

"I don't know," she laughed. "I for one, think its addooorablle." She slurs.

"Me too." I giggle.

She laughs and we fall asleep together.

"San, lets go!" Berry's annoying voice rings through my ears.

I open up my eyes and my head immediately starts throbbing.

I look around my room just to realize that it's not my room.

Its Brittany's.

I close my eyes and rub my forehead trying to remember last night.

And where the fuck is Brittany.

Rachel's head pops in the door.

"Come on! Your auditions today stupid!"

_Oh shit._

The people from the broadway staff want to hear me sing.

_Fuck._

I jump out of the bed and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

"We are leaving in 20 minutes so hurry!"

I groan and start undressing.

Theirs a piece of paper on near the sink.

I pick it up and read.

_'Hey San, hope you slept well, you looked so cute so I couldn't wake you up, I'm at dance, good luck at your audition! Best friend :)'_

I love that she drew a windy face at the end.

I smile and take my shower.

When I finish I towel dry my hair and throw on a classy dress.

I hurry down and go to grab the keys.

"Rach, where are the keys?" I ask.

She gets up from the kitchen table and walks to the door.

"Britt has the car, were walking, she's picking us up after, now come on we can't be late."

I shake my head at her.

"No, I have a massive hangover why the fuck are you making me walk. Shouldn't I be saving my breath and stuff?"

We walk out the door.

"San, it's a five minute walk, you'll live."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"You suck." I say.

"I know," She replies as we turn a corner. "Are you nervous?"

"Obviously, this is big."

"I know." She answers.

We don't say anything for a little bit.

"How's Brittany?"

"Fine…how's…..Quinn?" I'm confused by her question until I remember she know about my crush.

"Fuck you," I say as I remember. "She doesn't like me Rachel, so give up on it."

"Santana I really think she does! Why won't you just try."

"I did try!," I yell as we turn the last corner.

"She went on a date with a boy, that's pretty straight."

"Whatever, I'm talking to her tonight." Rachel says.

"No you're not." I snap.

"Are you gonna stop me?" She challenges me.

I don't answer, because in all honesty, I want her too.

"Exactly." She says.

We arrive and walk inside.

The woman points us to the auditorium.

Suddenly, I'm very nervous.

We get down to the front row and I look up at the balcony.

I guess the Broadway people are up there.

They are all staring at us waiting.

"So this is what it would be like." She says with a grin. "You would love it."

I look around the huge theatre.

"I asked Brittany to pick us up later after dance." She says and I nod.

"I want you to sing a song you think of when you think of her. Think of something you would want to sing to Brittany, to tell her how you feel."

I already know the perfect song.

I've practically been listening to it on repeat for the past couple days.

I move close to the microphone as she sits in one of the chairs in the first row.

_"You don't have to say a word, to speak to me._

You don't have to know what hurts, to heal me.

Maybe that's the thing. Maybe that's the thing."

My confident grows and I start moving around the stage.

"I don't have to move my feet, to dance with you.

You don't have to look to see that my love is true.

Maybe that's the thing. Maybe that's the thing."

The chorus is my favorite part.

_"Easy like a day goes by, you and I._

Getting on our way like a lullaby.

Like a steady rain when the ground is dry, every time we touch.

That's the thing about us."

I open my eyes after that note and Rachel has a tear in her eye.

I roll mine a how ridiculous she is being.

I look up to the balcony and see the people who could make or break my career.

_"I don't need no crystal ball, to keep my faith._

_I think we're both better off, with a little mystery._

_Maybe that's the thing. Maybe that's the thing."_

_Everything about this song reminds me of Brittany. Everything like knowing things about each other without having to ask._

_"I don't have to hold your hand to feel you there._

_We don't really have a plan, but I'm not scared._

_Maybe that's the thing. Maybe that's the thing_"

That's the funny thing, we literally have no plan, and that's what the song is about.

I hold out the last note and Rachel immediately starts clapping.

I laugh and look up to the balcony and see them clapping to.

They have straight faces though, unlike Rachel.

I get off the stage and Rachel hugs me.

They don't really say anything, which makes me all the more nervous. They just get up and leave.

We go out to the entrance and Brittany is already there waiting.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hey Britt." I say as I walk towards her nonchalantly.

"Ready to go?" She asks us.

We nod and head out to her car.

"Hows it go?"

I take the front seat with her and Rachel sits in the back with her iPod in.

"Good! I think they liked me." I say with a smile.

"So what did you do?" She asks with a smirk on her face.

I don't know why she's smirking, but I'm to lazy to care.

"Sang and stuff." I shrug.

"Anything in particular?" She asks.

"No?" I say hesitantly.

"Just asking." She says and I swear her eyes meet my lips for a split second before she looks away to keep driving.

"So I was invited to Sugars wedding tomorrow, I have absolutely no idea who this girl is." She says.

"Haha, you will love her don't worry."

"I'm just happy because I love weddings, there….magical." She says with a smile.

"Whats up with you today Britt?" I ask.

"Oh nothing." She says in a sing-song voice and adds a wink.

"Britt seriously what the hell has gotten into you?"

"Seriously nothing." She says with a laugh.

She looks at me for a second and than turns her head to watch the road.

I watch her fingers as they tap to the beat of the music, it entertains me.

She grabs her iPhone and plugs it in.

Rachel takes her headphones out to say something.

"Guys, were going to a wedding!" She says.

"Yeah, no shit." I laugh.

Brittany scrolls through her music.

"Well I just remembered, and I love weddings, so leave me alone you grump. Oh! Did anyone else hear the news?! Sam is moving in with Blaine and Kurt until he can afford his own apartment here! Isn't that great?" She asks.

"Probably for Brittany." I scoff.

"Don't say that." She says.

I shake my head at her and Brittany finally plays a song.

I don't make much of it until I hear the first word.

Its my song. The song i literally just sang, meaning it towards Brittany.

My eyes widen and I can't breathe.

What the fuck is happening.

I manage to look at Rachel through the mirror and she has the exact same face.

Luckily, we arrive at my apartment and I run out of the car.

I don't care how stupid it makes me look, Brittany knows, and this is her way of making fun of me.

The second I'm out of the car tears fall down my face.

I run inside and make a b line for my room.

Quinn's not home, probably out for diner with Puck.

I'm grateful I don't have to make up an excuse as to why I'm crying.

I slam my door and crawl onto my bed.

I grab a pillow and hug it to my chest, crying into it.

I can't believe that just happened.

My heart is beating so fast and I have to take huge shaky breaths.

I hear the door crack open and I look up to see the ever so familiar blue eyes.

I can't look at her right now.

I look down at my now soaking pillow.

"San..." She says cautiously.

"What do you want Brittany! Did you come here to make fun of me? You know what don't answer that, because I already know the answer."

More tears fall down.

She walks over and sits at the end of my bed.

Were pretty close to each other.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you San, you're taking it all the wrong way."

She scoots closer and puts her hand onto of mine.

I look up at her and my breathing becomes staggered.

"I heard what you said…and…" She doesn't finish.

"And what? You hate me? You want to tell me I'm stupid? Than do it already! Im sorry, okay? But these are my feelings and-"

I'm cut off by soft lips on mine.

I didn't realize we were that close until now.

I close my eyes and her hand grabs my cheek gently deepening our kiss.

She's kissing me.

Brittany is kissing me.

My heart is pounding so loud I'm pretty sure she can feel it.

We pull back for air and she immediately reconnects our lips.

Were just sitting here, with our lips together.

Im scared to do something, because I barely know what happening.

She abruptly breaks away.

"S-santana im….im sorry." She says to me as she gets up from the bed and stumbles towards the door.

She has a scared look on her face and she runs out of the apartment before I even have time to process what just happened.

So I'm left alone….in my room….and the girl of my dreams just kissed me….and left.

**_Well there you go! First kiss woohoooooo. Thankyou for reading! Tumblr: hemothehomo_**


	9. The Aftermath

All I know is I fell asleep the night before in tears.

I don't know whats happening with Brittany and I, but it makes me so confused.

She kissed me, but then she ran out, and I don't know what to make of it.

Maybe she just did it to make me feel better since I was crying.

Or maybe because she didn't know what else to do.

I don't even remember Quinn and Puck coming home last night. They probably didn't even notice I was here.

I was supposed to hang out with Brittany today anyway, I guess that won't happen. She hasn't called me or even tried to contact me what so ever.

I just don't understand why she ran away.

I think she just kissed me to make me feel better or something. Maybe I just looked so stupid and she felt bad so she tried to cheer me up. Than she realized she made a mistake. Now she hates me.

"Quinnnnnnn?" I scream through the halls.

"Sannnnnnn." She yells back.

"What are you doing today?"

I figure I have nothing better to do because Brittany obviously hate me seeing as though she hasn't talked to me.

She pokes her head into her room and giggles at me when she see's me.

"You look like a monster." She says.

I moan and roll over on the bed. She walks in and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Rachel called and asked if we wanted to go mini golfing with her, are you in."

I think for a second. What if Brittany is there and doesn't want to see me. I don't want to make her feel awkward.

Even though this is all my fault.

Or is it hers? Yeah no it hers. She kissed me. I shouldn't be putting the blame on myself for the mistake she made. Or is it my mistake for even having feelings for her in the first place? This whole situation is confusing me so much, and Santana Lopez does not do well with stress.

"Sure." I mumble as I roll out of bed and drag myself to the bathroom.

I quickly shower and change into semi decent clothes. I mean it's just mini golfing, nobody dresses off to fucking go mini golfing.

I put my hair in a wet braid which is pretty unusual for me but I didn't want to bother doing anything else. Once again, I'm just putting a tiny ball into a tiny whole.

I'm so nervous. Usually I'm always nervous around Brittany because, well, she Brittany. I don't even know if she is going to be there but just there being a chance of her being there makes me nervous.

But after the whole kiss mishap, I don't know what she thinks of me. Im upset, but growing up I learned to turn my sadness into anger, and I'm scared I'm going to blow up on one of them, or even Brittany.

"Come on Fabray." I say as I walk to the door.

"What's the hurry?" She comes out of the kitchen with a piece of cold pizza in her mouth and leans on the wall.

"Ew, Quinn. You nasty hoe bag, eat normal food."

She takes the slice out of her mouth and frowns.

"Rude." Quinn says.

She takes it withe her anyway and joins me at the door.

"Guess what." She says as she opens the door and begins walking.

"Chicken butt." I reply.

It always bothered her when I said that. Ever since middle school. So I always do it.

She smacks my arm.

"No dufus, never in this lifetime will the answer ever be chicken butt."

"Kay, what?" I say already defeated.

"Puck and I….."

"Fuck no you're not getting married don't even say the words because I will punch you."

"No,no. Gosh no, were…getting serious, San. I really like him but, he's so closed with his feelings. I don't know what he's thinking and it really confuses me."

"Hah, same." I chuckle.

"What?" She asks as she stops us from walking.

Shit.

"Um, Sam. I think I sort of like him." I shrug.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck. I am so screwed. I just lied to her, and said I like Sam? This is messing with my head and making me say the stupidest things.

"Awww San," A goofy smile appears on her lips. "Get him before Brittany does." She says with a wink.

Yeah, right. "Ha." I snort. "That is disgusting by the way." I nod towards her almost finished slice of cold pizza."

"You're disgusting."

"Good comeback, but about Sam, I don't like him. My brains fucked up I don't why I even said that."

"You're weird...but ok. Thats good thought because I think he really likes Brittany."

I dont answer.

"You think she would like him back? I kinda told Sam I would help him get her to be his." She uses quotations around the word his.

"Dunno," I breath out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I bet it sounded pretty rude.

"Whats wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing Q, God forbid I do one little thing out of the ordinary and somethings wrong. Sorry I huffed." I snap. Told you I turn it into anger.

The rest of the walk is pretty silent. Just the honking of cars and conversations of other people. We make it over to Rachel's and take the elevator to their floor.

Just as were about to knock, I guess Brittany was planning on leaving for dance, and she is in quite a rush.

All she has on is sweats and a sport bra and she collides with me hard making us both fall down and take Quinn with us.

Quinn lands on the ground being on the bottom, with me facing up, with Brittany's face and body right smack on top of me.

If the kiss wasn't awkward, this was. I feel her abs flex into my stomach as she breathes hard. Her skin is literally on mine, given the fact that my shirts is a little short and shows the bottom of my belly.

She stares at me and I stare back at her. I can literally feel her breath and exhale it if I wanted to. It smells like pancakes.

Our lips could touch with even the slightest movement. However, neither of us moves.

"Hi, guys. Could you maybe move your fat asses!" Quinn yells.

I snap out of my Brittany induced daze and we all scramble up.

"S-sorry." Is all Brittany says before she's in the elevator and gone.

"Whats her deal?" Quinn runs her hands through her short blonde hair.

"Dunno." I lie.

We walk inside and Rachel is sitting in the kitchen eating cherios.

"I heard a noise, but I was too lazy to get up. What happened." Rachel says swallowing a spoonful.

"Britt just like tackled us out there." Quinn laughs thinking about it. "It was actually kind of funny. Except it hurt like fuck because these idiots wouldn't get up."

I stand there nodding slowly with my lips pressed together tightly.

Rachel looks at me and I can tell she has questions.

"So, who wants to go golfing!?" I ask with my best fake excited voice.

Rachel and Quinn both jump giddily and we walk to the door.

they've always been fans of mini golfing, I just think its stupid.

I mean there isn't even a point, you pay money for a shitty time. But it's better than sitting home alone thinking about Brittany.

This place is so dead, it should be illegal.

I think we are the only three people here.

Sitting through this right now, watching Berry and Quinn take hours on one whole, which is wanky now that I think about it, is excruciating.

Honestly I have barely played this game my entire life and I'm still winning These idiots are the least sportiest people I know, and thats sad considering golf is the stupidest and easiest sport. I don't even know if its acually a sport.

Rachel makes it appoint to talk to me while Quinn is skipping ahead to the next hole.

"What the hell happened San?" she goes slowly on our current whole, missing on purpose.

"Why don't you ask her. You do live with the girl." I lean back against the wooden fence and write down her awful score.

"I can't, she hasn't been talking. Last night she went straight to her room and locked it. I tried but she would talk to me. All I heard was her crying so can you pretty please tell me whats wrong so I can fix it?" She asks.

"Berry," I get a hole in one. "You don't need to fix anything, something as broken as whatever the fuck mine and Brittany's relationship is can't be fixed."

I start walking towards the next hole where Quinn is still at it.

Rachel grabs my arm and grabs it hard. I smack her hand away.

"Ow, Rach. Seriously if she wants to work it out than she can come to me. Until than, its nothing." I shrug pretending like it doesn't hurt to think and talk about her. To think about the fact that she may not care about me anymore. Even if it was just as a friend, I just need Brittany in my life.

We finish golfing and drive home.

"Mmmmm, you know what I could really go for right now?" Quinn asks.

I roll my eyes and continue looking out the window because I honestly don't give two shits.

Rachel looks over to her quickly as if to say what, and than focuses back on the road.

"Hot chocolate."

She sounds like a little 2nd grader, but I could really go for some too, so I don't protest.

"Ohh! me too!" Rachel groans.

"Do you have any?" Quinn asks.

"No, we could stop at a store real quick, I think there's a quick mart right near Brittany's dance studio."

"Yes!" Quinn says.

I smile because now that I think about it I realllllyy want hot chocolate.

We get there quickly and rush into the store.

"Ok team, split up. Santana, your on marshmallow duty. Rachel, you get the whipped cream. I got the hot chocolate mix. Ready? Go." Quinn says as they both run off in different directions.

I laugh as I calmly walk to the aisle with the goodies.

I walk up to the different variety bags.

I don't know what kind they want, but I don't really care.

I'm Santana fucking Lopez, I make all the rules.

I grab the big ones, because it's always better big. Once again, wanky.

As I pull them out of the huge stack a person frozen at the beginning of the aisle catch my eye.

I turn to see Brittany standing there wither jaw slightly open and a face that looks like she has been crying.

She has a zip up in now, covering her toned stomach I collided with earlier. Her hair is in a messy bum. Leave it to her to look completely sexy while I'm trying to be mad at her. Or upset with her. I still don't even know.

It looks as if she wants to run away, but she can't.

I can't seem to talk. I want to say something but I don't know how.

I hold up my bag of marshmallows and give her a slight smile.

She sort of smiles back and turns away disappearing.

Ouch. Well that hurt.

Literally though, she could have said something. Why won't she say something? I miss being her best friend.

I walk quickly through the isles trying to find Rachel and Quinn. They're standing on-line talking to Brittany.

Fuck.

I calmly walk up and hand Rachel the bag from behind. She just smiles at me, but a weird smile. Obviously because Brittany is here and she knows we aren't talking.

"Britt, do you need a ride home?" Rachel asks.

Brittany's eyes quickly shift from Rachel to me.

"No, its fine I was gonna walk so-"

"You're not walking when were already here with a car, crazy." Quinn says.

Double ouch. She would rather walk than sit in a car for five minutes with me.

This girl is lowing my self-esteem by the pound. Im Santana fucking Lopez, nobody lowers my self-esteem.

"ummm, ok. Yeah." Brittany says obviously upset and defeated.

"We're making hot chocolate!" Quinn exclaims.

Brittany just smiles softly and looks down at the floor waiting for the clerk to take out things.

When she finally does, and we get out of the shopping center, things get tense.

I of course get stuck in the back with Brittany.

She practically hugs the door trying to stay away from me, looking out the window. I want to look out the window, but I cant keep my eyes off her. Im just trying to figure out why she is being so cold.

Normally, I don't give a fuck if people don't like me, but she's making it hurt. A lot.

Rachel obviously knows it's tense to because she keeps looking back at me every three seconds. Meanwhile Quinn is just sitting there all giddy to drink hot cocoa, and singing Call Me Maybe at the top of her lounges.

When we finally get home, after what feels like hours, Brittany walks with Quinn leaving me behind with Rachel.

Rachel just gives me looks the whole walk up. I don't talk to her though.

We get into the apartment and Quinn runs to the kitchen to make the drinks.

Which leaves me, Brittany, and Rachel sitting on the couches.

I'm alone on the little chair while Rachel and Brittany talk about her dance class.

She seems shy and she keeps sort of looking at me every once it a while, but not completely. Just a quick glance. Im hanging on my seat hoping she looks at me again and again. So I can try to get something from her eyes.3

"Can someone help me find th-"

"I will!" Rachel gets up before Brittany can protest and goes to help Quinn with whatever.

Fucking hate Rachel Berry.

It immediately gets awkward and silent.

I somehow find the nerve to say something once I realize there is no chance in hell she will.

"Soooo," I start.

"Santana," She cuts me off. She shakes her head slowly and take her bottom lip in-between her teeth. "No." Is all she says. Her voice is soft, but sounds hurt. Why is she hurt?

Still not looking at me.

I see the pain in her eyes even though they aren't looking directly at me.

What the hell is going on with this girl?

This is bull crap. I'm not going to lose a best friend over this.

Before I have time to say anything else, Quinn and Rachel come into the room with four cups of hot chocolate.

They set them all down on the coffee table.

Brittany looks up, takes a cup, and leaves.

I stare at her in disbelief as she goes into her room.

"Whats her issue?" Quinn asks, cluelessly.

We both shrug, even though we know exactly why.

We all quietly drink our hot chocolate while we watch re runs of full house.

I couldn't taste the hot chocolate before because it was all whipped cream, but this is pretty good.

"So the wedding is tomorrow." Quinn breaks the silence whipping whipped cream of her lip.

I nod because I'm not in any mood for talking.

"Honestly, I always though Sugar was a lady lover." Quinn shrugs like it's no big deal. "But I'm still excited to see her. I miss that girl."

My eyes bug out and I'm lucky she doesn't see.

I stand up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asks.

"I have to gay, go. I have to go." I turn around abruptly and head straight for the door.

Nobody stops me.

~~~~~~~~~~Brittany~~~~~~~~~~

"Rachel, I need to tell you something, because I can't keep dealing with this on my own, and I trust you." Brittany says as she walks into Rachel's room and plops on her bed.

"Okay, what is it?" She puts her book she was reading down. Brittany takes a deep breath. Contemplating if she really wants to say something.

"Okay, I really, really think I like Santana and I only went out with Sam to make her jealous but it backfired and by like I mean like….as more than a friend and I can't keep this to myself anymore because I need to talk to someone." It all comes out so fast like she has been waiting to tell someone for years.

A huge grin appears on Rachel's face.

"Yay!" She says.

"Yay?" Brittany questions.

"I knew it, I knew it all along and Santana didn't believe me! She said I was crazy but who's the crazy one now!" Rachel says.

"Woah, wait, you and her talk about…that?"

"Well, yeah. She told me the morning after my performance, but I knew it all along." She says with a huge smile.

"Okay, wow, but anyway, I just kissed her and the only reason I played that song was just to hint to her that I felt the same way because I heard what you guys said before she sang and I was so happy but she took it the wrong way and I kissed her but got scared and chickened out so I ran here and now I'm telling you and I don't know what to do because I was going to tell her how I feel tomorrow at the wedding because like, weddings are romantic but I just kisssed her! And now I don't think it was what she wanted."

Rachel's jaw drops.

"YOU KISSED?!" She screams. "This is amazing oh my god hold on let me breath."

She takes a breath. Brittany lets out a nervous laugh.

"Britt, tell her tomorrow how you feel, you can still do that, and it will be romantic," Rachel tells her.

"I'm so happy for you." She says not even trying to hide her goofy smile.

"Thanks Rachel, for understanding and everything. Just don't tell Santana whats going on, I want her to be surprised."

Brittany leans over and hugs Rachel.

"Also, thank you for being understanding."

"Britt, I grew up with two gay dads, I'm as understanding as they come." Rachel says and leans in to hug Brittany.

"Love you," Brittany says.

"Love you too Britt."


	10. The Wedding

Im so scared for this wedding.

What if Brittany doesn't come?

I don't know if she's mad at me or if I should be mad at her for her kiss and run and than not talking to me.

"Who's ready to go to a wedding?" Quinn sing songs as she barges into my room with nothing but a towel.

I quickly debate weather or not to tell Quinn, but this could easily become nothing.

"Not me." I groan as I roll over.

She sits at the end of my bed.

"You okay?" She asks as she takes my brush of my dresser and runs it through her hair a few times.

"No, I don't feel very good," I lie. "Can I stay home?"

Quinn laughs.

"Of course you can't! Its Sugars wedding silly. You will be fine I promise, and as soon as we get home tonight you can glue yourself back to your bed. Now get up and take a shower we have to leave in less than an hour." She says as she shakes me until I get up.

"Okay, okay, where's Puck?" I ask.

"In my room, probably getting dressed. We had to buy him a tux last night." She says.

"Ew did you guys bone while I was in the next room? Oh, God, please just put some clothes on before I throw up you whore." I ask disgusted.

I get up and she follow me out the door.

"No San, thats not all we do you know. He's, nice. We went for a nice date, and picked out what to wear together. It was sweet."

"Shit!" I say. "I have noting to wear!" I didn't even think about it.

"You can borrow something of mine." She shrugs. "Go take your shower and i'll pick out a couple of things."

I nod and enter the bathroom.

I take a long one, because there's so much stress than needs to be relieved, and that's what showers do for me.

I seriously don't know what to do about Brittany.

Im so scared to see her, what she's going to say.

I step out of the shower and put my towel around my body.

I walk to my room and Puck's there.

"Hey Lopez, Quinn told me to bring these to you."

I look at the bed and see three dresses.

"Thanks Noah." I say as I walk towards the bed.

"Is everything okay?" He asks.

Quinn must have talked to him.

"Just stressed I guess." I reply brush my hair.

He walks around the bed to the side I'm standing on.

I freeze up because he's behind me now and I don't know what the fuck he's doing.

"Well you know," He says as he steps closer. I can feel his breath on my neck and the outline of his body against my backside. "If you ever need to relieve any of it." He pauses and move my hair to one side.

"Talk to me." He whispers in my ear.

He walks out nonchalant but I'm frozen in my place.

He turns back when he reaches the door and winks at me.

What the acualy fuck. Did Puckerman just flirt with me?

This is too much and I can't handle it.

I decide ill take it as nothing and he tries anything else I'm going straight to Quinn.

I can't deal with that right now.

I shake off what just happened and try to get it out of my mind as I look at the dresses.

Theres a blue one with no straps and tiny ruffles throughout it, a black one which is pretty plain and simple, and a red one with one shoulder strap.

I go with the red.

As Kurt once told me, I'm a devil in a red dress.

I quickly do my hair and make up and hesitantly walk out my door.

Quinn and Puck are laughing watching t.v on the couch and he has his arm around her.

I narrow my eyes and clear my throat to get their attention.

"Ahem."

They both turn around and look me up and down.

Quinn doing it is fine, but Puck makes me uncomfortable.

"You look great San!" Quinn gets up from the couch and admires the dress.

All I see is Puck behind her smirking at me.

It makes me sick, what the hell has gotten into this kid.

"Blaine just texted me that they left to pick up the other, and they will be here soon."

Shit, I forgot I have to sit through the whole car ride.

"Q, how long is the car ride?" I ask.

"Only an hour and a half." She shrugs as if its nothing.

Maybe it's nothing to her, but to me I have to sit in a car with a girl who kissed me the night before and left with no explanation.

"Great." I say.

"You can sit next to me." Puck says with a wink that Quinn doesn't see.

"Oh please, she'll be sitting with her new bestie." Quinn mocks obviously meaning Brittany.

As much as I don't want to sit next to them, I have to.

I don't want to make her uncomfortable, and I sure as hell don't want to make myself uncomfortable.

"Their here!" Quinn announces. "Do we have everything?" She scans the room as if she going to find something.

"I think were set." Puck says as he gets up and grabs Quinn hand.

I walk out the door first and stay in front until I reach the car.

I can already feel Brittany's eyes on me.

I open the door and brace myself.

But all I see is Berry and Sam.

I hesitancy climb into the back with them and Quinn and Puck take the front row.

"Where's Britt?" Quinn asks.

Rachel looks at me apologetically.

"She didn't feel good, she decided to sit this one out." Rachel explains.

"Thats funny, Santana didn't feel good either, oh well. I hope she's okay."

My belly is twisting and turning.

She didn't come because of me.

Because she knew that I was going to be here.

Rachel leans over to whisper to me over the music.

"Santana I'm sorry she didn't come-"

"Im going to stop you right there hobbit, just forget about it ok?"

She just nods.

We drive for a little bit listening to music.

I can't stop thinking about Brittany.

I think about texting her, but decide against it, I don't want her feeling pressured or sad.

"Hey Sam, I heard your moving in with Blaine and Kurt!" Puck says.

Puck is making me sick.

I can't believe what he did to me.

"Yeah! I'm starting work soon and until I get enough money, ill be crashing with them." He says rather excitedly.

"Lucky," Quinn says. "You get to live in the mansion while I'm in an apartment with satan."

She nods back towards me and turns around for my bitchy remark but I don't even care.

I don't want to bother being sarcastic and bitchy with her.

I don't think of making up a comeback.

I just lift my eyebrows up and nod my head.

I take my eyes off hers and look out the window.

She can defiantly tell something is wrong, but knows not to ask me around everybody.

"I can't believe Sugars getting married," Rachel says. "I mean I still remember her and her cute little valentines day party."

Everybody laughs remembering that night.

I was stuck alone that valentines day. Again.

"Yeah, it's pretty fast paced too, I never even met the guy so this should be fun." Puck says.

"Oh don't give him a hard time puck." Quinn says.

"I won't, I just never met him that's all I'm saying."

"Too bad Brittany won't meet her, they would get along great." Quinn says as she chuckles.

Im still looking out the window and Rachel just squeezes my leg.

Imagine having the person you have such strong feeling for, make you feel so special for those few moments, and just leave without any explanation.

Thats exactly what Brittany did to me.

I mean she just left. I haven't talked to her since.

Im scared she's going to leave.

What if it was too much for her and she left to live with her father to get away from it.

To get away from me.

The car ride is boring as fuck and I still haven't managed to open my mouth.

My mind just won't process anything right now because all I can think of is Brittany. How she's probably home right now calling Matt telling him her dilemma.

We park in the huge lot and start walking.

I turn around and see Rachel further behind skipping to catch up.

The trunk is automatically closing.

"What did you need from the trunk?" I ask confused.

"Oh my purse fell in between the seat on the ride here." She says.

I make an O shape with my lips.

We walk into the complex.

She's getting married outside at this hug mansion place that has its own golf course.

We have to take a golf cart to bring us to the back where the ceremony is because they building is so big.

I watch it in awe as we pull up.

Theres are a bunch of seats set up half full.

Automatically, my eye catches Sugar.

She has a huge gown on and she starts jumping up and down when she see's us all pile out of the cramped golf cart.

She runs up to us as best as she can in her million dollar heels.

She screeches as she reaches us.

"Sugar!" Quinn screams as they hug tightly.

Her and Rachel hug next.

"This place is beautiful." Rachel says as Sugar lets go and hugs Puck.

"I know right, Daddy got it for me." Sugar says as she moves on to Sam.

Of course he did. I think to myself.

She hugs Blaine and than Kurt.

I was standing in the back she barley saw me.

"Santana!" She says bear hugging me.

"Ok,ok. Dont suffocate me." I manage to say.

"Im so happy you all came!" Sugar shouts louder than needed.

"We wouldn't miss it." Quinn smiles.

"Oh! I saved you guys thee front row!" She starts fasts walking towards the ceremony place.

There are eight seat saved.

"Oh, Brittany couldn't make it."" Rachel says trying to whisper so I couldn't hear but I did.

"What?! You said I could meet her!" Sugar frowns.

Rachel gives up being the fact that Sugar just screamed and I can obviously hear.

"Sorry, she didn't feel good." Rachel says as she sits down.

Sugar shrugs.

I sit next to Rachel and Quinn.

"Well, I'm going to go get married, and i'll see you guys later!" Sugar squeals as she skips away.

I smile at her.

She's so corky, just like Brittany.

We sit for a couple minutes and the ceremony starts to begin.

The music starts and one by one member of the ceremony walk out of the huge building.

The Minister comes out first and takes his place at the podium.

The Groom is pretty handsome.

I though he was just going to be fat and ugly and she just married him for money.

Maybe she really does love him

The Best man comes next.

Three groomsmen each walk in with the three of Sugars sister.

They all look so alike its crazy.

Next comes the maid of honor.

The ring bearer is so cute, and he is followed by two small girls.

The girls are adorable.

There's one with blonde hair and she reminds me of Brittany.

She dancing down the isle trying to get the younger girl to dance with her while throng flower pedals around.

It's not until Sugar comes out for the party to begin.

She's so happy, and it makes me happy for her.

I get bored when the priest does the whole vow thing and crap.

I look around and admire this place.

What I would give to live here.

I look into on of the windows in the building and I swear I saw a blonde head.

Why would somebody even be up there during the wedding.

It makes me upset because the blonde hair reminds me of Brittany.

I sort of zone out until they kiss.

He does a dramatic kiss but it's cute.

I stand up and grab the little pink bell that was sitting on my chair when I got here, shaking it.

They walk out together and take a pink colored golf cart up to the huge building.

I laugh because they have cans tied to the bottom and a huge sign that says just married.

Everybody around us start exiting the area one by one.

We walk towards the huge building for the cocktail party.

After everyone grabs a couple of drinks and snacks, the curtain opens and the reception begins.

Are table is pretty close to Sugar and Alex, her now husband.

Again, I sit between Rachel and Quinn, and theres that one seat missing a person.

I wish Brittany had came.

I just want to talk to her about what happened.

Im sure she's just as confused as me but she's not the one who left with no explanation.

The MC introduces the wedding party in.

They all dance in one by one to some song I don't know.

We order our food and make small talk with people we don't even know.

The best man than makes his toast.

We finally get put food and I dig in because I'm starving.

I didn't eat when we stopped at McDonalds on the way here.

Once we finish, Quinn nudges me.

"Whats up with you?" She asks chewing on her steak.

"Nothing." I play with my food using the fork.

Blaine and Kurt get up to dance.

Rachel is whispering something to Sam.

Puck just eats his food like an animal.

"Cmon, I know somethings wrong, just tell me pllleasseeeee." She begs sarcastically.

"Quinn," I drop my fork loudly. "Drop it." I snap.

She stares at me with her mouth open.

She shakes her head and pulls Puck up with her to dance.

"Santana!" Rachel says.

"What." I answer not looking up from my food.

"Look at me." She says waving her hand in front of my face.

I look up and Sam is making a funny face.

I giggle a little.

"Random?" I ask.

Rachel laughs.

"No, clever." She smiles as she nods behind me.

I turn my head confused, only to see a familiar blonde face.

So many thoughts are going through my head as the blonde smiles shyly at me.

"Brittany?" I say as I furrow my brow.

"How-W-what-where?" Im mumbling like an idiot right now.

"Could I maybe, talk to you outside?" She asks hesitantly.

She just standing there with her hands together swaying back and forth.

"Y-yeah." I say stumbling trying to get up.

I look back at the two of them and Rachel has a huge smirk on while slapping Sams leg.

I follow her out and down the stairs.

She hasn't said a word.

I don't want to say anything, so I keep my mouth shut.

She keeps walking until we get to the small gazebo Sugar got married under.

She sits down and I sit next to her, avoiding eye contact.

"Hi." Is all she says.

Ive been waiting to talk to her all day, and all she says is hi.

I don't answer.

"San,"

"How did you get here?" I cut her off.

She laughs timidly.

"The trunk." She answers.

I look over at her and she's smiling.

I realize we aren't sitting very close.

"I didn't want you to feel awkward during the ride, so I hid."

"Why would I feel awkward, because you don't like me?" I ask looking at the ground.

I feel tears coming on but I fight them back.

"What? Santana no. I did it….so that I could do this."

Before I can process what she said she's leaning over and pressing her lips against mine.

I immediately shut my eyes.

She scoots closer and places her hand on my face like she did the night before.

Her tongue slips across my bottom lip and my stomach knots.

I can't believe this is happening, again.

I crash our tounges together and put my hand on her thigh, realizing they were both in my lap awwakrdly.

We separate and lean our heads together, in need of breath.

"You're not going to leave this time, are you?" I ask through staggered breathing.

"No Santana, I left because I thought I made a mistake, kissing you. I though maybe you just sang that song in a friendly way, and I took it differently because I had such strong feelings for you. I was scared and it happened so fast, I guess I just chickened out."

She has strong feelings for me.

"Why did you make me wait? I was so nervous and scared that you would never talk to me, and right now, I still don't know whats happening."

She looks at me and her eyes flicker at my lips.

I swallow hard at the thought of kissing her again.

She leans in slowly and gently presses are lips together.

When she pulls back she smiles, and I do too.

"Wait, does Sam know?" He distracted me from her.

"No, no, Rachel told him, Blaine and Kurt we were fighting and we sort of were but he didn't take it as anything more." She explains.

"Ok, so what does this mean?" I say meaning the two of us.

"This means," She grabs my hand in hers. "I really really like you, and have since I saw you the first day at my dance class, which is why I flirted with you and had to play it off. I couldn't keep not talking to you because I miss my snuggle buddy."

She smiles when she says the last part and kisses my hand.

This girl is making my stomach to flips.

I can't help myself anymore and I smash out lips together.

Its desperate, but I don't care.

She smiles into the kiss.

"I really like you too, Brittany." I say when I pull away.

"So your not mad at me for leaving?" She asks.

"No, but you scared the absolute shit out of me."

She laughs.

"Santana?" She says.

"Yeah?"

"I want to take you on a, on a date." She says cautiously. "If thats okay!" She adds shaking her head nervously.

"Britt," I put my hand on her neck. Its so soft there. "I would love too." I say with a smile.

She smiles back and kisses me one last time before we get up and walk back towards the mansion.

"Britt, can we maybe…..not tell Quinn or anyone….about whatever this is?" I ask before I open the door.

She looks down a little disappointed.

"Of course," She says with a weak smile. "But Rachel know, I hope thats okay, I just talked about you so much and she knew."

"I told her too." I say back with a smile.

I smile a lot around her.

"Its not that I'm embarrassed or anything," I reassure her. "I just have never dealt with this or been in the situation and I don't even know what I'm doing yet, I just don't want people to…I don't know I can't explain." I say flustered.

"San, its fine, I get it. Im used to it and I understand that your not. These people are your friends, it's your choice. I wasn't really interested in telling them….their all…judgy." She says with a laugh.

We walk into the party pinky in pinky.

I sit move my seat so I can sit with Brittany.

Rachel's sitting there with a huge smirk on her face and Sam says hi to Brittany.

"Britt!" Quinn screams as they come back from dancing. "Where did you come from?"

"The trunk! I was hiding." She says with a devious grin.

Quinn laughs.

"What the fuck, okay than. Come meet Sugar!" She pulls Brittany's hand.

I get disappointed that the minute I acually have her, she leaves.

How ironic.

I sit in the back seat with Brittany and Rachel, my eyes are getting heavy.

Rachel know about us so I don't care what I do in front of her.

I grab her hand and rest the both of ours on her lap.

I lean my head on her shoulder and give her a secretive kiss on the neck.

I know Rachel see's it because she pinches my leg.

I ignore her and end up falling asleep on Brittany.


End file.
